Families are like fudge
by AlyssaLutz
Summary: Sequel to Camp Pembina. Bella is pregnant. Again! Now accompanied by a 2 1/2 year old, how will Edward and Bella deal with the pregnancy plus baby Kaleb? And what happens when an unwanted person comes back into her life? ExB AxJ EmxR
1. Prologue

**Here it is ladies! This is only the prologue. Chapter 1 will be up in thirty seconds. I promise.**

She's got a baby inside  
And holds her belly tight  
All through the night  
Just so she knows  
She's sleeping so  
Safely to keep  
Her growing

Oh when she'll open her eyes  
There'll be no surprise  
She'll grow to be  
so beautifully  
just like her mother  
that's carrying

Oh Capri  
She's beauty  
Baby inside She's loving  
Oh Capri  
She's Beauty  
there is an angle growing peacfully  
Oh Capri  
Sweet Baby

Things will be hard at times  
But I've learned to try  
just listening  
patiently  
Oh Capri  
Sweet Baby  
Oh Capri  
She's Beauty  
Baby inside she's loving  
Oh Capri  
yu're beauty  
Just like your mother  
that's carrying

--Capri by Colbie Caillat


	2. Here We Go Again

**_"Families are like fudge...mostly sweet with a few nuts" --Authour Unknown._**

**SURPRISE!!**

**Hehehe. I just couldn't stop writing. Here is your sequel!! This starts three years after the BEGINNING of the bonus chapter. So Kaleb is now two and a half year's old. ENJOY! REVIEW! **

**HERE WE GO AGAIN!...**

"Mommy!" I heard my angel cry from down the hall. But I couldn't move. It had been three years since I had last heard this news.

"Bella are you still there?" I was on the phone with my doctor. I had the flu again, or so I thought till now. I went to the doctors yesterday for a blood test and this was my result. Pregnant.

"Yeah I'm here," I replied.

"Mommy!" Kaleb cried again. I walked down the hall to my baby's room.

"Well I would like to congratulate you on becoming a mother again, I have an appointment set up for you on tomorrow and I'll give you your prescription for prenatal vitamins."

"Thank you Dr. Saunders," I smiled. I hung up with Dr. Saunders and found Kaleb in his room.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked. He was sitting on his bed looking scared.

"I had a bad dweam," he rubbed his eyes. Alice had designed Kaleb's room. It was perfect for him. His bed was one of those cool bunk beds where he could slide down if he wanted to. He had a big bookcase filled with books, a toy chest, and a dresser. His walls were dark blue. His favorite colour.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll keep you safe," I picked him up off his bed and held him close to me, rubbing his back. He clinged to me, "How about you come watch TV with me?"

He nodded his head and I carried him into the family room downstairs. Edward and I bought a house in a newer part of Seattle about a year ago. It was medium size split, three bedrooms up, one down, a bathroom on each floor. When you walked in you could go up to the kitchen or down to the basement.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked cradling him against me; he put his head on my chest as I lay down with him on our big comfy 'L' shaped couch. . He didn't respond because he was asleep. After grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and throwing it over us, I kissed his forehead and fell asleep too.

I awoke two hours later to find Kaleb still asleep. He was lying on top of me with his head turned to the side. Kaleb was two and a half years old now. I brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked down at my sleeping angel. He had been a very quiet baby. He never cried unless he was hungry or needed to be fed and if he needed his diaper changed. He had brown curly hair and bright green eyes. He was more like me personality wise, shared mine and Edward's features but his expressions were all Edward. He had a cute lop sided smile. Dimples just like Edward. He looked perfect, as did Edward.

"Mommy…" Kaleb mumbled.

"Right here babe," I kissed his head. He lifted his head and looked up at me whipping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Can we watch Dowa?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled. I turned on the TV and let him watch Dora.

Kaleb sat beside me on the couch while I still lay down. He had his head against my chest and a hand on my stomach. I watched him watch the TV. Trying to repeat Dora's Spanish as best he could.

"Hola," he turned around to look at me.

"Very good," I laughed. He smiled at me then turned back to the TV. I closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

I heard the door open but didn't feel like moving. Thank goodness it was Friday, Edward always brought home take out on Fridays. This week I guess it had been pizza. I heard Edward place the pizza on the counter while I just lay there.

"Daddy!" Kaleb shouted, "Mommy wake up! Daddy is home!"

"I'm up," I smiled sitting up. Kaleb ran into Edward's arms and he lifted him up giving him a hug. I loved seeing the smile on Edward's face whenever he saw Kaleb. Edward walked over to me with Kaleb still in his arms and sat down.

"Hello love," he kissed me. It was a short sweet kiss. Edward was now a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Hi Hun," I smiled at him. I still felt like crap. I really needed to get that smell of pizza out of my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Same thing before this little munchkin," I tickled Kaleb. He started laughing and I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"You pregnant?" a smile crept across Edward's face. Edward had been wanting another baby. So we tried. And I guess we hit the mark.

"What's pwegnant?" Kaleb asked looking up at his daddy. Apparently Edward didn't hear and continued to stare into my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered. Edward crashed his lips into mine. A few seconds went by before I felt our little munchkin squeeze his way between us trying to get us to stop kissing. Edward and I started laughing and both kissed a cheek.

"What's pwegnant?" he demanded again.

"It means that you're going to have a little brother or sister," I smiled at him.

"Bwode," he stated. His face was determined.

"You can't pick what you get," Edward laughed and held him in his lap.

"I want a bwode," he demanded.

"Maybe you'll get one," Edward kissed his son's head. Kaleb looked around the room for minute before looking back at me.

"Where's da baby?" he cocked his head to the side.

"In my belly," I lifted up my shirt. You could already see a slight bump.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I looked from my stomach to his eyes.

"How long have you been pregnant for?" he asked nervously.

"Twelve weeks," I responded. I was surprised myself when I found out that I had been pregnant for so long before realizing it. I looked at Kaleb who was staring intently at my belly.

"Hi baby," Kaleb continued to look at my stomach. To my surprise he bent his head down and kissed my tummy, "I wov you."

I felt the tears in my eyes as I looked down at my baby boy. Edward kissed my cheek.

"How about we eat that pizza now?" Edward asked. Kaleb's eyes lit up as my stomach _lifted_ up. I got up off the couch and ran for the bathroom.

Once I finished emptying my stomach I brushed my teeth and came back out. I found Edward trying to comfort a now crying Kaleb.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" I asked picking him up.

"He was afraid you were hurt," Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Mo…mom…mommy…are you…okay?" Kaleb asked through his tears.

"Yes Kaleb, shhh don't cry babe," I swung my body back and forth. His tears slowed down but he still clung to me.

"Let's go upstairs," I said. Edward followed me up the stairs as I cradled Kaleb.

"Would you like so pizza?" I asked Kaleb pushing his hair back. He nodded his head and I grabbed a slice for him. I ate the pieces of pepperoni and he ate the rest of his piece. Edward watched the two of us with a smile.

After supper we went for a walk, Kaleb was in his stroller as Edward pushed it and I held his hand.

"How was work today?" I asked looking up at him. Edward was an ER doctor and often dealt with the more major situations.

"It was slow. A few broken bones and coughs but nothing big," he said. Edward was the kind of doctor where he would work nine till five. And he was not on call during the night. Only every second weekend. It was perfect.

After our walk we returned home. Kaleb was still awake but you could see he was ready for sleep. Edward picked him up out of the stroller and I put it in the garage at the back of the house. I came back inside to hear someone singing. I walked into Kaleb's room and found Edward leaned over Kaleb's bed singing a lullaby. I wrapped my arms around him and looked over. Kaleb fell asleep and Edward kissed his forehead.

After kissing Kaleb also Edward and I walked out of the room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me to our bedroom. I changed into a tank top and shorts and crawled into bed. As much as I wanted to stay awake and talk to Edward my eyes couldn't handle it.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered crawling into bed next to me. He leaned down and kissed my stomach, "I love you baby."

* * *

**There you guys are! Please review! It will be MUCH MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	3. Ultrasound

**You girls are amazing! Aw I love you guys! I know. Sequel! You got what you wanted hehehe. I have read over that first chapter like 5 times. It's perfect. Kaleb is a cutie! And he is mine so back off ladies! I know you all want a piece of my baby. Haha I don't even have kids yet and I'm claiming Kaleb as mine. Go me! :P. **

**This question came up a few times: **

**Q: How come Bella didn't notice that she hadn't gotten her period in three months?**

**A: This is actually very common. Some women don't get their period between having children. It doesn't mean anything is wrong with the body it just means that because the body is so young, it is preparing itself for another baby. This happened to my cousin when she had her kids, who are about three years apart.**

**Thank you again for the reviews! I woke up this morning with 74 emails. Had breakfast, came back upstairs to another 6 emails and then came home after work to another 32 emails!**

**AND YOUR REDWARD IS…**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked up the alarm clock. Seven twenty five am. I could here Edward in the shower and I threw the blankets off me. The mirror was all fogged up as I walked in. After quickly shedding my clothes I opened the door to our shower.

"Hello love," Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"How's the baby today?" he asked. He grabbed my strawberry shampoo and worked it through my hair as I grabbed the soap and ran my hands all over his glorious chest.

"He or she is doing well, I think I'm over my morning sickness now," I kissed him.

"Good," he deepened the kiss, pushing me back against the cold shower wall.

"You have to work," I said breathless as he moved his lips to my neck.

"Fine…" he sighed. We finished up our shower with only fooling around. Okay maybe a little bit…or a lot.

"Bye love," Edward kissed me quickly before leaving. He placed a hand on my stomach, "I'll see you and Kaleb at noon and we will go out for lunch after the appointment."

"Alright," I smiled. He shut the door and left in his silver Volvo. I had quit my job at Barnes & Noble when Kaleb was born, but I was told I was always welcomed back.

At nine o'clock I went into Kaleb's room to wake him up.

"Time to wake up baby," I turned on the light and went over to the bed. He had pulled the blanket Aunt Liz gave him over his head, "Let's go babe. I made you're favorite," I tickled his side.

"Mommy don't tickle me!" he laughed.

"You're no fun," I feigned pouting.

"I wov you mommy," he stood up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I love you too Kaleb," I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Where's daddy?" Kaleb asked as I carried him in to kitchen.

"He's at work. But were going to go visit him today," I said and an 'Edward' smiled broke out on his face and I placed him in his booster seat.

"Yay!" he clapped his hands. I laughed and set a bowl of Dino Eggs in front of him.

Kaleb ate his Dino eggs, pointing out every dinosaur he found. After he finished, we went back to his room and I changed him into jean shorts and his favorite red Spiderman t-shirt.

"Can we play downstairs?" he asked. How could I say no to this boy? He was too cute. He definitely had his father's charm.

"Sure," I smiled and followed him to the stairs. I held his hand as we walked down. He ran over to his swing and started jumping at it. We had the swing hanging from the ceiling. Edward had surprised him with it for his birthday in February.

"Up!" he smiled.

"Okay," I laughed.

I lifted Kaleb up into the swing and he laughed as he swung back and forth,

"Are we done yet?" I asked tickling his feet.

"Yup!" He smiled.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked setting him on the ground.

"Can we go see Gwammy?" he asked. I knew he didn't mean Esme or Carlisle. They were his Nannie and Papa. Grammy was Aunt Liz. We had told him that my mom had died but he still called her Grammy. It made Aunt Liz so happy, because she never had a family of her own.

"Why don't we call her and see?" I smiled.

"Okay!" he skipped over to the phone and handed it to me.

"Thanks babe," I smiled.

"You welcome mommy," he hugged my leg.

I dialed the number for Aunt Liz's house and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hi Aunt Liz," I responded.

"Hi Bella," she said, "Is there anything you need?"

"No. Kaleb just wanted to visit you," I replied.

"Well of course, come on over."

"Thanks. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright. Bye Bella," she hung up.

"Can we go?" Kaleb asked jumping up and down.

"Yes," I laughed, "Go put your shoes on."

Kaleb did as he was told, except when I looked down at his shoes they were on the wrong foot. After switching them, I grabbed my purse and keys, and slipped on my shoes. Kaleb walked to the car and I put him in his car seat.

It took ten minutes to get to Aunt Liz's. I parked the car in the driveway and lifted Kaleb out of his seat. He ran for the door and knocked on it. I shook my head at him.

"Kaleb calm down," I laughed. Aunt Liz opened the front door and looked out.

"Hello is anyone there?" she said joking, "Oh hi Bella, where's Kaleb?" she smiled.

"I'm wight here Gwammy!" he jumped up, reaching his arms in the air.

"Hi Kaleb!" she laughed and picked him up.

The two of them went in the house with me following. The three of us sat on the couch talking. Kaleb was sitting beside me with his hand on my stomach. He was so cute when it came to protecting his brother or sister.

"So Kaleb, how are you?" Aunt Liz smiled at him.

"I went on my swing!" Kaleb's eyes lit up like they did every time he told someone about his swing in the house.

"That's pretty cool," she smiled down at him, "Where are you and mommy going?"

"To see daddy!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, well would you like to bring daddy some cookies?" she asked.

"Yes!" his eyes lit up again.

"Well then let's go make him some," she grabbed his hand. The two of them walked into the kitchen. I pulled over a chair from the table so that Kaleb could at least help stir. Once the cookie dough was all mixed Kaleb hoped off the chair and came over to where I was seated.

"Can I have some cookie dough mommy?" he looked up at me with his big green eyes.

"A little bit," I said. I got up and took a chocolate chip out of the batter and handed to him.

"Tank you!" he smiled.

Ten minutes later the cookies were done.

"Why don't you go bring mommy a cookie?" Aunt Liz handed him one.

"But mommy needs two," he stated.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"One fur her. One fur da baby," he came over to me.

"Bella?" a wide grin broke across her face.

"I'm pregnant," I smiled.

"Congratulations Bella!" she came over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"Three months," I spoke.

"Wow," she smiled.

"I know. Well little buddy," I looked down at Kaleb who was standing between my legs, "We better go see daddy now."

"Okay!" he smiled. He crawled back up the chair and put all his cookies into the box. We said our goodbyes and went back out to my red Volvo.

"You ready to see Daddy?" I asked, turning my attention to Kaleb and putting him in his car seat.

"Yep," he smiled.

We left Aunt Liz's house at eleven thirty. The traffic was slow in Seattle at this time and it only took us fifteen minutes to get to the hospital.

"Ready?" I smiled down at Kaleb.

"Let's go!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the emergency room entrance.

"Hi Gina," I smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi Bella, how come you guys are here?" she asked. Gina was a fairly short middle age women. She was one of the nurses that I loved. And why is that? Because she doesn't flirt with Edward. She scolds him when patients and young nurses flirt with him about being to good looking. Edward now knows to make his wedding ring visible as he comes into a room or Gina will give him a talking. I have witnessed it a few times and laugh. Edward actually looks scared of her.

"Kaleb made his daddy cookies," I laughed, "And I have an appointment with Dr. Grace."

"Bella are you pregnant again?" she smiled.

"Yes," I smiled in return.

"Well congratulations dear," she came out from behind the desk and gave me a hug.

"Kaleb are you going to say hi," I looked down to see him hiding behind my leg. He gave a little wave and then turned his face into my leg.

"Kaleb Cullen you are getting to be so big," she bent down to his level. I saw a few nurses turn around and look in my direction at the word 'Cullen'.

"I'm a big boy," he pointed to him self.

"You are," she smiled at him.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked, "My appointment is in ten minutes."

"He's just finishing up with a patient in Room five," she pointed in its direction.

"Thanks Gina, Can we go back?" I asked.

"Go for it," she smiled and went to pick up the phone.

I led Kaleb down the hall towards the exam rooms. Kaleb made me stop at the water fountain and we walked down the hall.

"Daddy!" Kaleb ran at Edward. Edward chuckled and picked him up.

"Hey buddy," he kissed Kaleb's cheek, "What did you and mommy do today?"

"We made cookies at Gwammy's house!" he smiled.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yep! And I brought you dem!" Kaleb's smile grew.

"Thank you," Edward smiled and turned towards me, "Hey," he kissed me.

"Hi love," I smiled.

"When is your appointment?" he asked.

"Five minutes," I said as he wrapped an arm around me with his hand on my stomach. Kaleb was in his other arm.

"Gina," he said passing by the front desk, "Try not to page me."

"Will do Dr. Cullen," she smiled at us.

Edward led us down the hall to the elevator. It was a quick ride up to the fourth floor. We checked in and soon Dr. Grace came out and saw us.

"Hi Bella. Hi Dr. Cullen," she smiled at us, "And you must be Kaleb."

Kaleb pressed his cheek farther into Edward's shoulder.

"Yes this is Kaleb," Edward smiled.

"Hi there Kaleb. My name is Dr. Grace but you can call me Becky," she smiled at him.

"H…Hi Becky," Kaleb whispered quietly.

"Would you like me to show you your little brother or sister?" she asked.

"Yeah," he gave a shy smile. Edward put Kaleb down. Dr. Grace held out her hand and Kaleb shyly grabbed it. She led Kaleb, Edward and I into the examine room that held the Ultrasound. I lay down on the bed and Edward sat in the chair. Dr. Grace sat down in a chair in front of the machine and Kaleb crawled up next to me on the bed.

"Okay Bella, Can you pull up your shirt?" she asked. I nodded and went to lift my shirt but Edward's hands got there first. He slowly lifted up my shirt, exposing my stomach. He and Kaleb kissed it at the same time.

"Aww," Dr. Grace smiled at us, "Kaleb can you help daddy squirt this on mommy's tummy."

Kaleb nodded and she handed Edward the tube of cold gel. I shivered at the contact of it on my skin.

Dr. Grace adjusted the machine and ran the detector part over my skin.

"Kaleb, can I show you something?" Dr. Grace asked Kaleb.

"Okay," Edward lifted Kaleb off the bed and he went and stood next to Dr. Grace.

"Do you know how to count?" she asked him.

"One, two, free," he smiled.

"Good. I need you to help me count," she lifted Kaleb up onto her lap; "Here we go."

"One," Kaleb said when she pointed to something on the screen, "Two."

"Good Kaleb," she smiled, "Go back and sit with mommy now."

Kaleb went over to Edward who lifted him up onto the bed.

"Well Bella, Edward, it seems we have two this time," she said turning the screen around.

"Oh My God," I cried. Kaleb sat there smiling at the screen. I looked over at Edward and he seemed dazed.

"Are you okay daddy?" Kaleb asked him.

Edward turned to look at Dr. Grace, "We only ordered one."

I started to laugh along with Dr. Grace. Kaleb looked back at the screen and started smiling.

"I think my life just flashed before my eyes," Edward stated. I was now laughing and crying.

"Twins?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes," she smiled.

We left the maternity floor but not before Kaleb got a picture of his siblings. We ended up back down in the ER.

"How'd it go Dr. Cullen?" Gina asked.

"He saw his life flash before his eyes," I laughed.

"Be a man Edward, you already have one, how hard will one more be," she smiled.

"Two more," I held up two fingers.

"Twins?!" Gina exclaimed and I nodded.

"Congratulations you guys," she smiled.

"Thanks," Edward and I smiled at the same time. Just then someone called my name. He kissed my lips and jogged down the hall.

"Look!" Kaleb showed her the picture.

"Awe," she looked at the picture, "Bella this is wonderful!"

Just then I saw it. Blonde hair. Not like Rosalie's more fake. You could see the brown roots. When she heard the name Bella she turned around.

"Swan?" she asked in astonishment. I picked up Kaleb and held him close to my side.

"Actually its Cullen," I glared at her.

"Dr. Cullen? You are Dr. Cullen's wife?" she smirked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Impressive," she raised her eye brows.

"What would you know?" I shot back.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Kaleb looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Its okay baby," I kissed his forehead.

"Dr. Mallory is there a problem here?" Edward walked up behind her.

"No, no problem at all," she smiled at him. I saw Gina look at her with disgust.

"Bella, there is an accident coming in any minute," Edward wrapped an arm around me, ignoring others who were present at this given moment.

"I better get going then," I spoke to Edward. He knew that it would only upset Kaleb to hear shouting and people crying.

"I suppose, Kaleb needs his nap," he kissed his tired little boys forehead, "By Kaleb."

"Bye Daddy," he smiled.

"Bye love," he kissed me, "Keep good care of these three while I'm gone," he smiled and placed a hand on my belly and a hand on Kaleb's back. I swore I could hear Mallory gasp behind us.

"I will," I kissed him again.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," I smiled back.

"Thanks for the cookies buddy," Edward whispered. But Kaleb was already asleep. With our last 'bye' Edward turned around and grabbed scrubs out of the cupboard.

"Goodbye Isabella Cullen," _she _sneered.

"Goodbye Lauren Mallory," I retorted.

* * *

**There you go! Now you know who the unwanted person is! I just had to update I mean with the 112 emails i recieved plus the 25 that are sitting in my in box right now waiting for me to open them!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Forks

**Hey ladies! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Seriously I love them. Okay so to straighten out a few things.**

**Lauren is smart enough to be a doctor (hehehe this was questioned by many)**

**Edward is happy about twins. He was just in shock (this is the reaction my dance teachers husband had when he found out they were having twins. I thought it was pretty funny so I used it)**

**Kaleb IS the cutest kid in the world (and still mine)**

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are in this story (starting in this chapter!)**

**Okay. People think that Edward knows her. Edward doesn't know her. If you remember from CP she was a bit to Bella but Edward did not personally know her. **

**Lauren's last name is still Mallory. Did you expect something different? (Seriously who would want to marry her?)**

**There you go. Feel free to ask any questions and I will explain! Oh and note penname change. Sorry if I confuse people. It's just that I like this name better :P**

**HERE YOU GO AGAIN!**

* * *

It has been one week since we found out we were having twins. Edward came home that night and we talked about the whole Lauren thing.

**FLASHBACK**

_I had put Kaleb to bed around seven and just climbed into my own and grabbed a book when I heard the side door open. Edward was in emergency surgery for three hours when the accident victims came in._

"_Bella?" Edward asked walking into our room._

"_Yes," I said putting down my book. Edward came over to my side of the bed and sat down on the edge._

"_Are you okay?" he asked caressing my face in his hands._

"_Yeah," I said not meeting his eyes._

"_Bella, look at me…please," he asked desperately. I looked up with caution into his bright green eyes._

"_Bella, that's the same Lauren Mallory you told me about our first summer isn't it," he ran the back of his hand along my face. I slowly nodded, tears coming to my eyes._

"_Yes," I whispered._

"_You don't have to worry about her," he kissed my forehead; "I gave her a talking to as well as Gina. I told her to stay away from you and Kaleb, she didn't look impressed but that's not my fault. I swear Bella if she ever comes near you or I hear her talking about you I will make her pay. And as for Gina, well let's just say there was a lot of yelling from Gina when I walked past the ladies room on my home."_

_I stared at him in shock, "Thank you Edward," I whispered._

"_Bella, you are my wife, my life, and I love you. I would do anything in my power to protect you and Kaleb."_

"_I love you too," I whispered and pressed my lips to his gently._

_He shed his clothes and crawled over me onto the bed in his boxers. He held me, stroking my hair. And it was like that that I fell asleep._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Edward called throughout the house. We were taking off to Forks for the weekend. Edward had tomorrow (Friday) off so we headed up tonight (Thursday). We were planning to tell everyone about the twins. Kaleb has been telling everyone he meets about his new brothers/sisters. He has also been kissing my belly every night and telling it he loves them. One night when I was visiting Laura, Edward called me. He said that Kaleb wouldn't go to bed until he kids his sibling's goodnight. Laura laughed and told me to go.

"Yeah," I called back. I zipped shut my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Here let me take that," Edward removed the bag from my shoulder.

"Thanks," I smiled. I walked down the stairs and found Kaleb playing with his Tonka trucks.

"Come on Kaleb, were going to go see Nannie and Papa now," I walked up beside him.

"Okay," he stood up and ran for the stairs.

"Walk Kaleb," I warned. He slowed down and crawled up the stairs with me behind him. He sat at the top and held out his batman running shoes.

Once Kaleb had his shoes on and our bags were in the car we left. I pulled down the DVD player from the roof that Edward had gotten installed in his Volvo, and put 'Shrek' in.

"Daddy?" Kaleb asked from the backseat.

"What do you need buddy?" Edward looked in the rear view mirror.

"Uncle Emmett looks like Swek," Kaleb he said while focusing on the DVD screen. Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Does he?" Edward laughed.

"Yup!" Kaleb giggled.

"Be sure to tell Uncle Emmett that when we get to Nannie's," Edward smiled.

"Okay," Kaleb replied.

He didn't talk after that due to the fact that he fell asleep half way through the movie. Alice and Jasper were coming to Forks from Seattle also. Alice had her own clothing store now and Jasper was a psychologist at the same hospital Edward worked at. Rosalie was working for BMW designing cars and Emmett was a personal trainer. They were living across from Seattle on Bainbridge Island. It would be good to see Carlisle and Esme after all this time. We hadn't seen them since they came to Seattle for one of Carlisle's conferences, but that was back in May and it was the middle of August now.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked, reaching over and taking my hand.

"Nothing really, just how nice it's going to be to see Carlisle and Esme," I smiled over at him.

"They are excited to see you," he replied smiling over at me, "I can't believe how much your belly has grown in a week, it's amazing."

"Are you calling me fat?" I cried, the tears welled up in my eyes for some odd reason.

"Bella, no Bella no," he responded quickly, "You are beautiful."

"No I'm fat," I responded.

"Bella. You are not fat, you are 13 weeks pregnant. With twins I might add."

"I'm so…sorry Edward," I said whipping the tears away, "It's these stupid hormones."

"I know love," he leaned over and kissed my temple. We were quiet after that, Edward was holding my hand in his lap and I was reading a new book I got.

"Were here love," Edward kissed my hand and snapped me out of my reading.

"Okay," I smiled and got out of the car. Kaleb was still sleeping in the back and I didn't want to wake him. I got him out of his car seat and held him in my arms with his head on my shoulder. Edward grabbed our bags from the trunk and followed me up the front door. I knocked quietly.

"Hi guys," Carlisle opened the door.

"Hi Carlisle," I smiled.

"Hi dad," Edward greeted his father.

"The girls are in the living room," Carlisle told me as he grabbed a bag from Edward, "by the way, congratulations."

"Thanks Carlisle," I smiled. I knew you could see my belly and that was how I liked it. Alice and Rose were going to freak out. Alice and Jasper have a new born baby girl named Madelyn Christine Hale. Rose and Emmett had just gotten married last October and were thinking about starting a family.

"Hi guys," I said before I walked into the room.

"Hello Bella," Esme responded. I walked into the room and the three of them just stared at my stomach.

"BELLA!" Rose exclaimed.

"Shhh," I shushed them.

"Sorry," she said in a normal voice.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"Start from the beginning," Alice, who was sitting on the couch holding Madelyn, said big smile.

"We found out seven days ago today. I am 13 weeks along now. And I'm having twins," I smiled and looked from Alice's face to Rose's to Esme's. Their mouths all formed the shaped in the shape of 'o' s. I laughed at them.

"Congratulations Bella," Esme's face broke out in a wide grin, "Twins?! That's amazing."

"Good for you Bella," Alice smiled.

"Thanks guys," I smiled, "By the way, where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"Upstairs," Rose and Alice replied at the same time.

Kaleb started to stir in my lap. I stroked his hair and he lifted his head to look at me.

"Hi baby," I smiled and lifted him so he was sitting on my lap.

"Hi mommy," he said rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room and he noticed his grandma.

"Nannie!" he jumped at her.

"Hi Kaleb," she smiled and gave him a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm going to be a bwode!" he said with his eyes going wide.

"I heard," she laughed.

He looked to the others in the room and noticed Rose.

"Hi Auntie Wose!" Kaleb ran over to her and jumped onto the couch.

"Hi Kaleb," she laughed setting him in her lap.

"Awe you going to make me change my cloves?" Kaleb asked her.

"No don't worry sweetie," she said laughing. Alice and Rose loved to dress him in different outfits.

"Good," he sighed. Rose, Esme, Alice and I all started laughing at that. Kaleb looked around the room and spotted Alice sitting on the couch with Madelyn.

"Auntie Alif, why do you has a baby?" Kaleb walked over to Alice.

"This is your cousin, she is my baby," Alice explained to him. Kaleb than ran over to me.

"Mommy! Auntie Alif has a baby!" he exclaimed.

"I know," I smiled.

"Do you want to hold her Kaleb?" Alice asked.

"Okay," he smiled. I got off the couch and brought him over to Alice.

"You have to be calm okay Kaleb," I said brushing the hair out of his eyes. He nodded his head and I set him on the couch. I grabbed two small pillows and put them on either side of him.

"Okay Kaleb, if you want to hold Madelyn you have to listen to me," I smiled and knelt down in front of him.

"Okay," he smiled. Alice started set Madelyn in his lap and I moved Kaleb's hands so that one would end up under her neck and the other on her legs. Once Madelyn was in his arms I let go and so did Alice. Kaleb stared down at the sleeping baby and looked up at me.

"She's cute," he smiled.

Just then Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward joined us in the room. Edward came up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Look at me daddy!" he smiled; he was never careful not to move.

"Wow," Edward grinned back at his son.

Kaleb touched Madelyn's nose and she started crying. Kaleb looked up at Edward and I with tear filled eyes.

"It's okay Kaleb," Alice kissed his forehead and she picked Madelyn up and walked out of the room with Jasper following behind.

Kaleb started crying, Edward let go of me and picked him up.

"Did I hurt her daddy?" Kaleb looked up at Edward.

"No buddy, she's a baby. And babies like to cry," Edward said soothingly.

"O…o…kay," he stopped crying. I turned around and faced Emmett.

"WHOA BELLA!" Emmett exclaimed…or yelled.

"Shut up Emmett," I laughed.

"That sure is a big baby," he came over and hugged me.

"There's two, Em," I smiled.

"Oh," he said and realization sunk in, "How pregnant are you?"

"Thirteen weeks," I smiled.

"Well congratulations Bella," he smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"And you lil buddy," he said taking Kaleb from Edward's arms, "Are going to be a big brother!"

"I know!" he smiled.

"Why don't we go swimming?" Emmett asked him.

"Okay," Kaleb agreed. He wiggled down from Emmett's arms and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Can you come too Daddy?" he asked.

"Of course Kaleb," Edward smiled and picked him up.

Kaleb, Edward and I went upstairs and I got changed into our bathing suits. Mine was a pink tankini with white flowers. We came downstairs and I saw that Jasper and Alice were leaving.

"Are you guys leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jasper replied, "Madelyn isn't handling being around all these people very well. I also told my parents that we would come by with her. They haven't seen her yet."

"Alright," I sighed, "Well it was nice seeing you guys."

"You too Bella," Alice hugged me.

"Love you," I kissed Alice's cheek and then Madelyn's.

"Love you too."

Alice, Jasper and Madelyn left and everyone else headed out to the pool. We spent the next several hours fooling around out there. I put Kaleb to bed around eight and then joined the others downstairs. Carlisle and Esme asked the four of us about life in the city, how our jobs were, ect… when I heard little feet on the stairs.

"What's wrong Kaleb?" I called.

"I didn't kiss them gunight," he said sadly.

"Well come here then," I laughed. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett looked at me and Edward with confusion.

Kaleb came running into the room and crawled up on my lap. He bent down and kissed my tummy.

"Gunight babies, I wov you," he said to my tummy.

"Are ready for bed?" Edward smiled and picked Kaleb up. Kaleb nodded and started to fall asleep on Edward's shoulder as he carried him back up stairs.

"That is the cutest thing ever," Rose smiled. I smiled back at her and noticed Esme had tears in her eyes but a smiled on her face.

(next morning)

"Mommy, I have a fwezze?" Kaleb looked up at me.

"Sure," I got up and walked into the pool house to get a freeze while Rose sat with Kaleb. I came back with half a purple freeze wrapped in a paper towel. We woke up around ten and decided to get right to swimming.

"Here babe," I handed it to him.

"Tank you mommy," Kaleb smiled and gladly took the freeze.

"You know what I was thinking we could do?" Rose said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We should head up to Camp Pembina," she smiled.

"That actually sounds pretty awesome," I smiled.

"What's Cump Pumbuna?" Kaleb asked.

"It's where mommy met daddy," I said.

"Oh," he said before turning his attention back to the freeze.

We finished up swimming and made plans to go back to Camp Pembina tonight. Edward and Emmett were excited. Edward moved the car seat into Emmett's jeep and we took that up to camp. When we arrived there I could see camper's moving up to the mess hall for lunch.

"You guys ready for this?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yep!" Edward smiled.

We got out of the car and Rose unbuckled Kaleb's car seat and handed him to me. I put him down and held his hand as we walked towards the mess hall. Edward held Kaleb's other hand and Rose and Emmett were holding hands. We waited till we saw everyone sitting down eating their lunch till we made our appearance.

"SURPRISE!" Emmett yelled jumping into the mess hall.

"Emmett!" a few people shouted. Rose entered next followed by Edward, Kaleb and I.

"Bella! Edward! Emmett! Rosalie!" Catherine shouted running up to us.

"Hi Catherine!" we replied. She came around and gave us all hugs.

"Bella you're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"I know," I laughed.

"When are you due?" she asked.

"January 17th," I smiled.

"You're already so big!" she smiled.

"Twins," Edward smiled.

"Well congratulations guys!" she hugged us again, "And who's this little guy?"

"This is Kaleb," Edward said picking up his son who had been cowering behind his leg.

"Hi Kaleb," she smiled.

"H…hi," Kaleb whispered.

"Well it's so good to see you guys again, you probably recognize a few counselors and campers so I'll let you go say hi," she smiled and went over to talk to Emmett and Rose.

We spent the next three hours at camp; talking to the other counselors, campers that we had in our cabins, participating in some of the activities. Kaleb had made quite a few girlfriends; they were playing with him and he was chasing them around. When I told Kaleb we were going, he didn't want to.

"Kaleb, if we go home, I'll let you have a freeze," I smiled at him.

"Bye!" he waved to the girls who laughed at his reaction.

The weekend was fun; we had spent the rest of our weekend hanging around Carlisle and Esme's. Carlisle had bought Kaleb a new ride on Tonka truck and Kaleb was ecstatic. He drove it around on the driveway and then Edward brought him for a ride on the ATV. We left on Sunday afternoon and returned to our home.

* * *

**There you go. I hope you guys liked it! **

**BTW! I am changing my penname so next time if you get an email from AlyssaJonasCullen that would be me! **

**Review!**


	5. Butterfly Kisses and Questions

**Hey ladies! Thanks for an awesome response on the last chapter. I got so many reviews! You guys are awesome! For all your awesome reviews I gave you a treat never the end!! Kaleb is still mine (hehehe) but you guys are free to claim the twins. Which reminds me. There is a poll on my profile page on whether the twins should be A) Boys B) Girls C) Boy and Girl. So go vote for your choice!**

**Also incase you haven't seen the 'Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day' here are the once up so far.**

**July 12 - Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."  
Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"  
Alice: "I do. Excellent."**

**July 13 - Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"**

**July 14 - Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you."**

**July 15 - Emmett: "Oooo, scary."**

**July 16 - Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"**

**July 17 – Charlie: "Bells, were up to bat."**

**July 18 - Edward: "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."**

**July 19 - Bella: "Why am I covered in feathers?"**

**July 20 - Alice: "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."  
Bella: "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood**."

**July 21 - Edward: "Oops."**

**July 22 - Renee: "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."**

**There you go! That's all of them. Every time I update, if it's a different day, I will have the quote of the day at the top!**

**HERE YOU GO AGAIN**

I am now fourteen weeks pregnant. My belly seems like it is growing every day. We arrived back from Forks three days ago and I have been running around ever since. Kaleb needed new clothes, which allowed me to get clothes for the babies. We had decided that we would find out the sex of the babies and I had an appointment scheduled for next Wednesday. Currently, we were in the grocery store. Kaleb was sitting in the seat part.

"Mommy can we get those?" Kaleb pointed to a box of Oreos.

"Sure babe," I smiled and put the box in the cart.

We continued to walk through the grocery store. Kaleb was making faces at some of the things I was putting in the cart. Brussel sprouts, Peas, Salmon, and Anchovies to be more precise. They were things I would never buy. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"That is gross," Kaleb said looking down at the can of Anchovies.

"Relax Kaleb," I laughed and kissed his head.

But there were sometimes Kaleb would go ecstatic at the things I bought like the two tubs of chocolate ice cream and the three bags of chips.

One everything was paid for and the groceries were bagged, I loaded the car and we drove back to home.

"Can we go to da pawk?" Kaleb asked from the back seat.

"After we put away the groceries," I smiled at him.

We arrived at the house and I brought all the groceries inside. Kaleb sat at the kitchen table as I was putting the groceries away.

"Mommy can I have a snack?" Kaleb asked from the table.

"Yes," I said and grabbed two Oreo's and broke them in half.

"Thank you," he held out his little hands for the cookies. I placed them in his hands and he set them down on the table. I finished putting the groceries away.

"Do you still want to go to the park?" I asked Kaleb.

"Yep," he smiled and jumped off his chair.

"Okay, let's hurry up before it storms then," I said. Just then thunder shook the house.

"MOMMY!" Kaleb screamed. I ran over to him and he began to cry.

"Shhh baby its okay," I picked him up and held him against me, which was getting harder and harder due to the growing belly. Another clap of thunder shook through the house and it went dark.

"AHH!" Kaleb screamed.

"Kaleb shhh, let's go downstairs," I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch with him on my lap.

"Mom…my…I…I'm…scared," he cried gripping my shirt and burying his face in it.

"Kaleb, its okay, mommy's here, no one's going to hurt you, the giants are bowling," I rubbed his back. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and I brushed away the ones on his cheeks.

"Giwants?" he asked.

"Yes, whenever you hear thunder it means the giants are bowling," I said to him.

"Oh," he said. Another clap of thunder went off and Kaleb started crying again. I held him against my chest and his crying soon turned to steady breaths and light snoring.

I looked from my sleeping toddler to my stomach. What had I done to receive three wonderful children? I haven't even met two of them yet but I know they will be perfect. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that Edward would be coming home in twenty minutes. Wow, time really flies when you have a sleeping toddler and your pregnancy hormones are throwing your brain out of wack.

The storm was starting to settle down. I decided that it was time for a nap for me and Kaleb both. I brought him into my room and set him on the bed on Edward's side. I settled down on the bed next to him and quickly fell asleep.

"Bella love," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Mmm," I sighed. I didn't want to wake up.

"Mommy…" Kaleb shook my arm.

"Mommy is sleeping shhh," I pulled the blanket over my head. I heard Edward chuckle at me.

The next thing I new two others joined me under the blanket. Edward wrapped an arm around my stomach and Kaleb laid his head on my chest.

"We made you dinner love," Edward rubbed my belly.

"Did you now?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"We did mommy!" Kaleb smiled. Edward pulled the blanket off from us so that we could breath. It had started to get really stuffy under there.

"What did you make?" I asked Edward.

"Well, Kaleb wanted your home made macaroni and cheese so we made that," Edward kissed my jaw.

"Ewww," Kaleb looked up at us. Edward and I glanced up at each other and started attacking Kaleb with butterfly kisses. He squirmed and wiggled under us by Edward held him in his arms.

"Mommy! Daddy! Stop!" Kaleb half laughed, half screamed. Edward and I stopped and held our son between us.

"You don't like my kisses?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"No, love, Kaleb loves yours kisses," Edward said quickly. He could see the tears forming.

"No he hates them," I cried the tears spilled over.

"Kaleb let's give mommy butterfly kisses," Edward smiled. He and Kaleb began to kiss my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and my belly.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. These two were so sweet. Edward was used to my crazy cravings and pregnancy hormones but Kaleb wasn't. He hated it when I cried, and when I was pregnant with him that was often.

"I love you too," I whispered, "I love both of you my big strong men."

"I wov you mommy," Kaleb snuggled against my chest.

"I love you too babe," I kissed his hair.

"I'll be right back," Edward quickly kissed me and left the room. He came back with three bowls of macaroni and cheese. I sat up with Kaleb sitting beside me and Edward in front of me.

"Here you go," Edward smiled and handed me and Kaleb a bowl.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

We ate our dinner the occasional spill from Kaleb. Edward picked up Kaleb and set him in his lap.

"What's the babies doing?" Kaleb asked me.

"Their sleeping," I replied.

"Do dey has toys in your belly," he asked. Edward was starting to laugh a little.

"No babe, they like sleeping, and if they wake up they," I began rambling.

"Talk to each other," Edward laughed.

"Oh, well, what awe they doing now?" he asked. He continued to glance from my belly to my face. I decided to joke around with him a little.

"They are…waving at you," I smiled.

"Whoa," his face looked astonished. Edward just looked at me like I was crazy and began laughing.

Just then Kaleb let out a big yawn.

"I think it's time someone went to bed," Edward kissed his son's head.

"I agree," I said.

The three of us got up off the bed. Edward held Kaleb and brought him to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go pee. I grabbed the dishes off the bed and brought them to the kitchen. After loading up the dishwashers I returned to Kaleb's room with his Sippy cup in hand. Edward just finished putting on Kaleb's pajamas. When he saw me he ran up to me and hugged my belly.

"Goodnight babies," he said and kissed my belly. I smiled down at him and he took the drink from my hand.

"Tank you mommy," he smiled.

"Your welcome babe," I leaned down and kissed me.

"Mommy, are the babies firsty?" he looked up at me.

"No, I just had a drink so they are fine," I smiled down at him.

"I want to share my dwink wif dem," he smiled. He lifted up m shirt so you could see my belly button and put the mouth piece of his cup in my belly button. Edward burst out laughing and so did I. Once I finished laughing I looked down at Kaleb.

"Thank you Kaleb, the babies aren't thirsty anymore," I giggled a bit.

He smiled up at me in approval and Edward lifted him up and put him on his bed.

"Goodnight buddy," Edward kissed Kaleb.

"Night Daddy," Kaleb's eyes started to close.

Edward and I left the room smiling.

"That is one cute kid," Edward smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

"He gets it from you," I smiled.

"And you," Edward said.

We walked down to the lower level and settled on the couch. I sat in the corner part of the couch and Edward sat next to me.

"How was your day?" Edward asked me.

"We did groceries and then Kaleb got scared by the thunderstorm," I replied.

"And how were these two?" Edward began to rub my belly.

"They were good. I still can't feel them move," I sighed.

"Patience love," Edward kissed my belly.

"How was work?" I asked looking up at him and running a hand through his hair.

"Stressful. There was a car fire on the highway and we had to deal with four severely burnt people and a crazy girlfriend," he rolled his eyes.

"Then I think you need to have some fun and forget about it," a mischievous smile spread on my face.

"And what does that mean Mrs. Cullen?" Edward began to pull me up.

"We can discuss that, in our room," I replied.

I led Edward back up stairs and smiled at him once the door was shut. His lips were immediately on mine. I knew that my legs would hit the edge of the bed soon; once they did Edward fell beside, careful not to fall on the babies.

"I love you Isabella," Edward whispered against my neck.

"Mhmm," I said I turned my neck to allow him better access. Edward brought his lips back to mine and the stripping of clothes began.

- -

"Wow," he breathed.

"Wow," I agreed.

I quickly fell asleep with Edward holding me and humming my lullaby.

**There you guys go. I hope you liked it. I had a bit of writers block on this chapter. Don't forget to go vote on the poll AFTER you review!**


	6. Rosalie and Emmett's

_**Breaking Dawn**_** Quote of the Day:**

**Edward: "Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."**

**Ooo…look at that quote! They are really driving me crazy!! Here we go again! Another chapter! I'm trying to get in as much writing as possible because I am leaving for four days to my cottage tomorrow and have no computer up there. This is the last chapter until Monday night. That is when the next chappie will be out!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate them!**

**HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

* * *

Summer has come and gone and it is now halfway through October. All the Halloween decorations are coming out, Kaleb is still deciding what he wants to be for Halloween and I am on my nineteenth week of pregnancy.

"Kaleb come on we have to leave!" I called. We were going to Rosalie and Emmett's for dinner tonight; apparently they had some big news to tell us. Hint, hint. Edward was going to meet us at the ferry and we would head over in one car.

"Okay," Kaleb said from his room, but he made no progression to come towards me.

"Kaleb now!" I yelled.

"But mommy I wanna pway wif my tonka twucks!" Kaleb pouted from his room. I went to his room and found him crashing two dump trucks into each other.

"Kaleb, we are going to go on the ferry," I said looking down at him.

He didn't respond but he immediately stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on mommy let's go," he pulled me out the door.

"We have to put your shoes on," I smiled at him. He sat down on the top step and I slipped on a pair of running shoes on his feet, while I put on a pair of slip on shoes. My stomach was already getting so big that it was difficult to put on shoes.

"Are you ready to see Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmy?" I asked him once we walked out to the car.

"Yep," he smiled up at me. I placed him in his car seat and handed him a tonka truck before kissing his forehead. I knew that he would probably sleep on the ferry. It was four in the afternoon and he had yet to have his nap. Edward was getting off early today so that he would be able to meet us for the four thirty ferry.

We drove in silence to the dock except for the radio in the background. My guess was correct and Kaleb fell asleep about ten minutes into the car ride.

Once we got to the dock I parked the car in the lot and looked around for Edwards. I quickly found him in front of the ticket area. I had Kaleb in my arms and once Edward saw me he started walking over.

"Hello love," he smiled and took Kaleb from my arms.

"Hi," I smiled back at him and kissed him.

We walked over to Edward's Volvo and I climbed in the front seat while Edward put Kaleb in the car seat. We had one in each car.

"Do you now what Emmett and Rose are telling us?" Edward asked glancing over at me. We pulled onto the ferry and Edward parked the car.

"You honestly can't figure that out?" I laughed quietly as to not wake up Kaleb.

"No," he said looking at me seriously. We got out of the car and Edward picked up Kaleb. Kaleb wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and buried his face in Edward's neck also.

"Come on Edward, what do Alice and I have that Rose wants to have?" I asked him as we walked up the viewing deck.

"Um…" Edward sighed. He appeared to be thinking pretty hard, "I have no idea."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you, you can find out when we get there," I smiled.

"Please Bella," he gave me a crooked smile.

"No Edward," I shook my head at him.

"Fine," he sighed.

The ferry was only about half an hour long. Once we could see the pier in sight we went back down to the car and got in. Kaleb was back in his car seat now. He had slept through the whole ferry ride. We got off the ferry and started driving towards Rosalie's and Emmett's.

"Which street is it again?" Edward asked.

"Eaton," I said pointing at the sign.

We pulled up to the house. It was small and cute. There was a fence running around the outside of it and the house itself was brick.

"Kaleb," Edward said while he unbuckled the car seat.

"Mmm," Kaleb tried to cover is eyes with his hands.

"Were at Uncle Emmy's now," he brushed the hair out of Kaleb's face. I watched the two of them with loving eyes. It made my heart fill with pride every time I saw the two of them together. Edward was such a wonderful father and Kaleb loved Edward so much. If Edward was out of town on business, Kaleb would sleep in my room because he was scared without his daddy being there.

"Hi daddy," Kaleb said then closed his eyes again.

"Hi Kaleb," Edward kissed Kaleb's forehead.

Edward picked up Kaleb who had fallen back asleep again on Edward's shoulder.

I walked up; well more like waddled now, to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Bella!" Rose smiled at me.

"Hi Rose," I brought her in for a hug. I placed a hand on her stomach and looked at her knowingly. She just blushed and looked away.

Rose led us into the house where I saw Alice, Madelyn, and Jasper sitting on one of the couches. Jasper was holding a sleeping Madelyn and Alice was watching them with a smile on her face

"Hey Alice," I smiled at her.

"Hey Bella! You're tummy is getting so-!" she exclaimed and jumped up to give me a hug.

"Beautiful," Edward interrupted her. I laughed at him. He knew I hated it when people said I was getting so big. It made me feel fat.

"Big. I know Alice," I smiled at her. Alice just shook her head at Edward and giggled.

"So Rose, what's the news?" Edward asked her.

"We have to wait for everyone to get here," she smiled.

"Everyone?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. My mom and dad are coming up and same with Liz," Emmett smiled. Rose and Emmett sat down on the love seat.

"So Rose, how have you been feeling lately?" I asked.

"Um, okay…" she smiled and looked the other way. Alice and I just smiled.

"What is going on?" Jasper and Edward asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing dear Edward," I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Whatever," he mumbled and looked down at Kaleb who was still sleeping in his arms.

We talked about random things for the next hour. At around six o clock, Emmett's parents, Denise and Kevin arrived. Aunt Liz arrived not two seconds after Denise and Kevin were in the door.

We greeted them and we all came into the living room. Edward moved to the floor so that Denise, Kevin, and I could have the couch. Edward leaned Kaleb against my side and he cuddled into it. Aunt Liz took her place next to Jasper and he handed her Madelyn.

"So you guys still wanna know why we invited you for supper tonight?" Emmett asked as him and Rose stood in front of everyone.

"Yes," replied Jasper, Edward and Kevin. Us girls just rolled our eyes, we already knew what they were going to say. Well, what we hoped they were going to say.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Rose smiled.

"I knew it!" Aunt Liz, Alice, Denise, and I all smiled.

"Congratulations guys!" Edward smiled at them. We all got up and exchanged hugs.

"You better treat that baby well," Denise pointed at her son.

"Yes mommy," he looked at the floor.

"And I better be his/her babysitter as well as Liz," she pointed up at her son.

"Of course," Emmett smiled and wrapped Denise and Aunt Liz in a big hug.

After all the hugs were exchanged we gathered in the kitchen for supper. Kaleb was now awake and Edward was carrying him. He leaned his head lazily on Edward's shoulder and pointed out what he wanted to eat.

"So how's the morning sickness?" I asked Rose.

"I hate it," she groaned.

"You going to be eating tonight?" I asked.

"I don't think so, if I do it wont be much," she shook her head.

"Don't worry it only lasts for the first two or three months," I smiled.

"Great…" she groaned again.

"How far along are you?" Alice asked.

"A little over a month," she smiled.

We all went back to the living room and ate our food. Edward was laughing at me because I was balancing my plate on my stomach. Kaleb was barley touching his food and I know he loves mashed potatoes and chicken. We enjoyed the dinner but before long we needed to get home. Edward was working early tomorrow morning and we had to get Kaleb to bed.

"Well guys, Bella, Kaleb and I are going to head out," Edward announced to everyone.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Kaleb doesn't look very well, so were going to head home," I replied.

"Okay," Emmett said getting up from the couch and pulling up Rose with him. The two of them were truly perfect for each other. Rose was sweet but she could be strict, perfect to keep Emmett in line. Emmett may look like a giant but he always put Rose first. He wouldn't do anything that he know would hurt Rose and he loved her more than anything.

We gave everyone hugs goodbye. Edward put Kaleb's shoes back on his feet and we headed back out to the car.

"Bye everyone," I called as I was getting in the car.

"Bye Bella. Bye Edward. Bye Kaleb," Rose responded.

We drove down to the ferry and waited a good ten minutes before we got on.

"Mommy," Kaleb groaned from the back seat.

"What's wrong babe?" I turned around.

"I don't feel good," he put his hands on his tummy.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"My tummy," he closed his eyes.

Once we were parked on the ferry Edward turned around and unbuckled Kaleb from his car seat. We didn't bother getting out of the car this time. Edward held Kaleb in his lap. He began to scratch Kaleb's back.

"Dat feels good Daddy," Kaleb wiggled against Edward's wiggling.

Edward and I exchanged a look and Edward turned Kaleb to the front. He pulled up his shirt and sure enough he sporting lovely chicken pox.

"Kaleb you have the chicken pox," I said to him.

"What's dat?" he looked at Edward.

"It means you get all itchy," Edward said. I doubt a two and half year old could understand anything beyond that.

"Oh," Kaleb said and he began to scratch his arm.

"Kaleb you can't do that," Edward held his hand.

"But I need to," Kaleb looked sad.

The intercom turned on and told us to return to our vehicles. I climbed out of the car and strapped Kaleb back in and sat in the back with him. I tried to keep him occupied with his tonka truck to keep from scratching and it was barley working.

We got off the boat and Edward dropped me by my car.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive home?" Edward asked.

"Of course Edward," I smiled and kissed him.

"Whewe awe you going mommy?" Kaleb asked.

"I'm going to bring our red car home," I kissed his forehead.

"Okay," Kaleb gave me a small smile. I smiled back him and climbed out.

"I'll follow you home," Edward said.

"Alright," I said climbing into the car.

We arrived home at a quarter after nine. Edward carried Kaleb inside and I followed.

"Edward, can we just go to bed?" I asked after Kaleb had his teeth brushed, pajamas on and kissed my belly goodnight.

"Sure love," he smiled.

We walked into our bedroom and changed. I wore a pair of maternity pajama pants and a tank top that was exposing part of my belly. Edward wore boxers and nothing else. We crawled into bed and I stayed on my back. My feet and back were really starting to hurt lately.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love," he turned on his side and rubbed my belly.

"Can you rub my feet?" I pleaded. He smiled and laughed.

"Sure," he said. He rubbed my feet for a good fifteen minutes; after he was done he kissed me.

"Thank you Edward," I sighed.

"Anytime Bella," he caressed my face. He bent down to my belly and covered it in kisses. That was the last thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There you go guys! I wont be updating till Monday night, remember to go vote on the poll. Voting closes tomorrow so that I can write chapters up at my cottage and I have the info I need. Hehehe. VOTE! BUT REVIEW FIRST!!**


	7. Three?

**Here are the quotes I missed when I was away!**

Rosalie: "Over my pile of ashes."

Edward: "You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime."

Sam: "This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area."

Rosalie: "_I'd_ like to beat you dead."

Jasper: "I can't understand. I can't bear this."

**I came home to 139 emails! ALL FROM FANFICTION! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Thank you so much! Five more days till breaking dawn!! AHHHHHHH!! I am going to the midnight mascarade in Kingston, ON! So if you are going PM me!!**

**The following AN was written at my cottage...**

**Hello guys! I wrote this chapter at my cottage when it was raining and I so very bored. It was not fun. I wrote this on Thursday cuz my cousin isn't getting here till Saturday and I forgot my Twilight book at home. Luckily for the six hour car drive here (because there was like two hours of traffic in Toronto and two hours of traffic outside of Kingston, I had two Jonas Brother's magazines and Seventeen!! Wahoo! Anyways. Thanks for all the reviews!! They are awesome! Did I mention I'm bored already?? Well…**

**HERE YOU GO AGAIN!!**

Another week as passed. Now on my twentieth week I feel like a whale. Literally. Sixteen more weeks to go and I'm probably the size of a small cow. Edward keeps telling me that I am beautiful but its getting hard to believe. I have my forth ultrasound today. The day we find out the sex of the babies. Edward wants two girls and Kaleb wants two boys. As for me, well, I'm just happy with whatever I get.

Currently, Kaleb and I have just pulled up to the hospital parking lot. I turned around to find him sleeping. His chicken pox had all gone away; they had only lasted about four days.

I lifted him from his car seat and placed him in his stroller.

"Hello Bella," Gina greeted me as I walked in the door.

"Hi Gina," I smiled back.

"How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay, I replied.

"Good. You better be keeping those babies healthy," she threw me a look.

"I am," I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Edward's in office, you can go ahead back," she said before turning her attention to a patient.

"Thanks Gina," I said as I walked to Edward's office.

When I arrived at the door I saw the door was closed.

"Come in," I heard Edward say. I pushed open the door and saw he at his desk on the phone, "Dr. Mallory, there are plenty of other surgeons in this building, call Dr. O' Hara." He slammed down the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked walking over to behind his desk.

"Dr. Mallory was insisting that I should be the one covering the ER surgery. But I strictly told her that I couldn't."

"God, I hate that b-" Edward cut me off with his lips.

"Love," he kissed me before nodding over to Kaleb. He was still sleeping but I could have just sworn in front of my baby.

"I can't believe I just did that," I cried, "I can't be a mother to three children. I almost corrupted the life of one of them. What if I do that to the other two? Edward. I can not do this.

"Bella," Edward wiped the tears off my face and caressed my face in his hands, "Breath. You are going to be a mother to three children. You did not almost corrupt the lives of one of the. He is sleeping. He can not hear you. The twins will be perfect. Nothing you do will harm them. You already love them to much to do that. You are perfect in every way, shape, and form. You can do this Bella. I will be with you every step of the way."

I breathed in and out.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I leaned my forehead against his chest.

"I love you too Isabella Cullen," he kissed my head.

We stood there for a minute in comfortable silence before we heard Kaleb waking up.

"Hi Kaleb," Edward walked over to Kaleb and picked him up.

"Hi daddy!" Kaleb replied.

"You ready to go see your little brothers or sisters?" he smiled at Kaleb.

"Bwodes!" Kaleb yelled.

"Well see," Edward laughed. His face broke out into a large grin and it made me feel better than I was before.

Edward put Kaleb down and we both held one of his hands.

"Good luck guys," Gina smiled at us as we walked past her.

"Thanks," Edward smiled.

"Think more boys," one of his colleagues clapped his back as we walked past him. I just laughed. We reached the maternity floor and were immediately greeted by Dr. Grace.

"Hello Bella," she smiled at me.

"Hi Becky," I responded.

"Are you guys ready to find out what you're having?" she looked between us.

"Yes!" Kaleb exclaimed.

"Well follow me then," she smiled and led us back to a room waiting with the ultrasound machine.

I sat on the bed and pulled up my shirt. Kaleb sat on the bed next to me and I wrapped an arm around him. Becky squirted the cold jell on my stomach. She took the handheld device and began to spread the jell. She moved the device near the top of my belly and over to the right a bit.

"Okay," she turned the screen around, "Here we have Baby A, who is a girl," she smiled at us. Edward's face broke out in a large grin. He reached over a kissed me quickly. My eyes started to get teary as I smiled. Needless to say that Edward and I were happy, Kaleb didn't look too impressed. I laughed and kissed his head.

"Just give me a minute to find Baby B," she said moving the hand held over to my opposite side of my belly, "Ah here we go," she smiled.

"What is it?" Edward asked inching forward on his chair.

"Baby B suits its letter, it's a boy," she smiled at us.

"BWODE!" Kaleb yelled.

"Yes Kaleb you get a brother," Dr. Grace laughed.

"Thank you Becky," I whispered.

"Aha but I'm not done yet," she smiled at us.

"Excuse me?" Edward's eyes bulged.

"There is only two relax, I need to take their measurements," Becky laughed.

"Oh thank god," Edward relaxed. I laughed at him.

It took about ten more minutes for her to get their measurements and then we left. Edward and I walked back to his office with Kaleb sitting on his shoulders.

"Dina! I has a bwode!" he exclaimed as we walked into the emergency room.

"Good for you Kaleb! Only one?" she looked between Edward and I.

"Yes," Edward said. He placed Kaleb back on the ground, "Baby A," he put his hand at the top of my stomach and over to right, "Is a girl, and Baby B," he put his hand on the opposite side and lower, "Is a boy."

"That's wonderful you guys!" she came over and gave us hugs.

"Are you excited Kaleb?" Gina asked him.

"I get a bwode!" he said again.

"We know Kaleb," I laughed. He came over to me and hid behind my leg.

"Dr. Cullen!" I heard a disgusting voice yell.

"Yes Dr. Mallory?" he said, clearly annoyed.

"How did your ultrasound go Bella?" she cheerily.

"Fine," I said before turning to face Edward.

"Come on Bella, lets go get Kaleb's stroller," Edward put a hand on my back and I held Kaleb's hand.

Edward led us away from Lauren. She let out a defeated sigh and stomped away. Edward ignored it and led us into his office.

"Back in the stroller Kaleb," I said.

"No mommy," he shook his head.

"Yes Kaleb," Edward picked him up and placed him in the stroller.

"But I don't want too," he pouted.

"It's only for a few minutes," I kissed his cheek.

"Hmm," he sighed.

We walked out the emergency room doors and out to my car. Edward put the stroller away and put Kaleb in his seat. I slipped into the passenger's seat as Edward took the drivers.

"Where to mommy?" Edward asked me.

"How about Swiss Chalet?" I asked.

"Sounds good," Edward smiled and held my hand.

It was only a five minute drive to the Swiss Chalet near the hospital. We got out of the car and walked inside.

"How many?" asked a college age boy.

"Three," Edward said.

"Follow right this way," he said after grabbing two adult menus and a child menu. We followed the boy to a booth. Edward and Kaleb sat on one side and I sat on the other. The waiter handed us our menus and gave Kaleb crayons to colour on his.

"Hello, my name is Allison and I'll be your server tonight," a tall brunette arrived at the table, "Would like to start with some drinks?"

"Yes," Edward nodded, "Bella what would you like?"

"I'll have a sprite please," I smiled.

"Alright, and how about the little one?"

"What do you want Kaleb?" Edward asked.

"Tocolate milk," he said quietly to Edward.

"He'll have chocolate milk and I'll have a coke," Edward smiled. The girl seemed dazed by Edward's smile.

"Uh, yes, right away sir," she left quickly.

"Even after all these years you still manage to catch people with that smile," I laughed and shook my head.

"It's not my fault," he sighed.

"Sure its not," I smiled.

"So what do our babies feel like eating?" Edward asked.

"I don't know about them, but mommy feels like eating a Quarter Chicken meal," I replied, "And what would Kaleb like?"

"I dun o," Kaleb looked up at us from his colouring.** (I am Canadian. That is how I spell colour. Get used to it :P)**

"Well let's see, you can have a grilled cheese, or a hotdog, or a mini pizza, or chicken fingers," Edward showed him on his kids menu.

"Do I get fench fwies?" he asked.

"Yes," Edward smiled.

"Can I has ticken fingas?" he asked Edward.

"Of course," Edward smiled and kissed his sons head. Kaleb took back the menu and started colouring on it again with the crayons the waiter gave him.

"So, how much baby shopping do we have to do?" Edward asked me.

"Basically everything," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, how about we go in a few weeks then, we don't have to get it done right away," he said to me.

"Sounds good," I nodded.

"Here are your drinks," Allison said coming up to our table. She handed out our drinks; Kaleb stopped colouring when he saw his cool cup. It was just a plastic cup with a lid and a design on it.

"Look mommy," he said lifting his cup.

"I see baby," I smiled at him.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she smiled.

"Yes, I'll have a quarter chicken meal and the little guy will have chicken fingers," I looked up at her.

"And fwies!" Kaleb looked up.

"Don't worry, I wont let them forget the fries," she laughed.

"And I'll have a half chicken meal," Edward said.

"Is that it?" Allison asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food in a bit then," she collected mine and Edward's menus and walked away.

"What are you drawing?" I asked Kaleb.

"My family," Kaleb glanced up at us.

"Really? And who is in you family?" Edward asked him.

"Dere's mommy, and daddy, and me, and my wittle bowde and sista," he explained to us. The picture didn't look like a family at all. Just a bunch of lines with circles on top. Edward and I smiled down at him.

"Very good," Edward picked him up and put him on his lap.

Twenty minutes later of conversations about, anywhere from Rosalie and Emmett's announcement to how we are going to paint the nursery with having a boy and a girl.

"Here are your meals," Allison came up to our table. She set our meals in front of us, "Everything is good?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Excellent," she said before walking away.

We enjoyed our meals. I ate all of mine before turning to Kaleb's fries.

"Mommy don't touch!" he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry buddy," I laughed.

After we finished our meals we sat there talking until Allison came back.

"Everyone done?" she asked.

Edward and I nodded and she took away our plates. Five minutes later she came back with the bill.

"Here you are," she placed the bill on the table, "And Kaleb get's to pick a toy from our treasure chest."

She placed the chest on the table and opened it. Kaleb stood on his seat and leaned over the table. He pulled something out a showed it to Edward and I.

"Are you sure you want that?" she asked him. He nodded his head and began looking at it. She took away the chest and Edward slipped his credit card in the bill and handed it back to her. She said she would be right back.

Five minutes later she came back with the card and we left. This time I drove to the hospital. Edward kissed me goodbye and he gave Kaleb a kiss before walking back into the building.

**There you go! I wrote this chapter in one night! Now onto writing chapter seven (if you don't include the prologue.) REVIEW!**


	8. Kicking and Shopping

**_Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day:_ **

**Seth: "You'll hurt her. Let her go."**

**Here we go! This chapter was written at my cottage also. It is really nice outside but I'm still alone and bored. I continued to write this chapter into Saturday. It rained from about noon till four, that's when we decided to go cliff jumping. So us seven kids piled into my uncles boat and drove over to the cliffs where we went jumping. I jumped from my new personal best, 30 feet! Thank God my dad brought his laptop and I was able to write this for you! So here you are…Chapter seven (don't count the prologue) **

**And thanks for the awesome response on Chapter 6 and my friends chapter. It is an All Human if you are wondering. It isnt up on her profile yet. Her internet is being gay. I was talking to her on msn like five minutes ago and it signed her off. And I dont know what its going to be called or anything!**

**Virtual high fives go out to ornamentaltissueboxes and Sarkule for spelling colour properly! Haha I just realized its all people of the British Commonwealth who spell it properly :P Oh and start sugesting names for the babies. I have my own ideas but I would love to hear yours as well! :) Oh and I'm putting a new poll up so go check that out! **

**4 more days ladies!! MIDNIGHT MASCARADE! Can't wait!!**

**HERE YOU GO AGAIN!**

"Mommy," I heard a little voice say. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to sleep, that is, until I felt his little fingers pulling at my eyes.

"Kaleb don't bother mommy," Edward sighed and wrapped an arm around my belly.

The little feet walked over to Edward's side of the bed.

"Hi daddy," Kaleb fell between Edward and I.

"Hi buddy," I heard Edward reply.

Awe we going to see Nannie and Papa?" Kaleb asked.

"Maybe we could," Edward sighed.

"Mommy can we go?" Kaleb asked me. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"Why don't we go but things for your new brother and sister?" I countered.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Come on Kaleb let's go get you dressed and let mommy shower," Edward rolled out of bed and brought Kaleb with him. He threw Kaleb over his shoulder and Kaleb started giggling.

"Bye mommy," Kaleb waved.

"Bye Kaleb," I laughed.

I got up and had my shower. My stomach has grown about two centimeters in diameter in the past three weeks. Now at twenty two weeks pregnant I feel even more like a baby whale. I finished up my shower and got dressed. I blow dried my perfectly straight hair and walked into the kitchen to find Kaleb eating his breakfast and Edward reading the newspaper.

"Hi guys," I smiled at them.

"Hi mummy," Kaleb said with a bit of food in his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed Kaleb," Edward said. He got up from the table and walked over to me, "Good morning love."

"Good morning," I smiled and kissed him.

"Ewww," Kaleb said from the table.

Edward placed his hands on my belly and began rubbing it. Edward leaned in to kiss me again and suddenly one of the babies's kicked.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

"What's wong mommy?" Kaleb asked.

"Nothing's wrong, one of the babies kicked," I smiled.

"Weally?" Kaleb jumped up and tried to run over to us but he tripped. Edward ran over and caught him. I walked over to one of the couches in the living room and sat down. Edward sat beside me with Kaleb on his lap.

"Kiss mommy's tummy Kaleb," Edward rubbed it.

Kaleb bent down and kissed his tummy.

"Hi baby," he said. Kaleb put his hand on my tummy and a baby kicked.

"AH!" he screamed.

Edward just started laughing. I smiled at him.

"Who was dat?" he looked up at me.

"That was your brother," I smiled.

"He kicked me! Bad bwode!" he said to my stomach.

"Kaleb its okay, he is just saying hi," I said to him.

"He is mean," Kaleb pouted.

"No it's a baby," Edward smiled down at him, "I'm going to go shower."

"Alright," I kissed him and he set Kaleb down beside me before walking to the bathroom.

"What's my sista doing?" Kaleb looked up at me.

"I don't know," I said. I rubbed my belly trying to get the baby to kick for me.

"Hi baby," I rubbed my belly. I kissed my fingers and put them on my belly and I felt her kick.

"Did se huwt you mommy?" Kaleb asked.

"No babe, she is saying hi," I wrapped my arm around Kaleb.

"Oh," he said. He kissed my belly and baby B kicked me.

"Did you see that mommy?" he said with a big smile.

"Yes, your brother said hi to you," I smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Come on babe, let's feed these babies," I stood up. Kaleb followed me as I waddled into the kitchen. I found that Edward had made me a plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns. I smiled and sat down at the table.

"How's your breakfast love?" Edward walked back into the kitchen.

"Very good thank you," I smiled up at him.

"Good," Edward kissed my hair and walked over to the dishwasher. Edward loaded the dishwasher while I ate. Once I was done I handed Edward my dishes.

"Are you ready to leave?" Edward wrapped him arms around me as best as he could.

"Yes," I put my hands over mine on my stomach. The babies both kicked against it. I felt Edward smile against my cheek.

"I love you," Edward kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Edward," I turned my head and kissed him.

"We should go now," Edward said.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Come on Kaleb!" Edward yelled.

"Okay," Kaleb skipped into the room.

"Kaleb be careful, you could fall," Edward scolded.

"Sowy," Kaleb said.

"Its okay buddy," Edward picked Kaleb up.

Edward helped me down the stairs and helped me put my shoes on.

"This is getting hard," I sighed.

"Relax love, only sixteen more weeks at the latest," he kissed me.

"Stop kissing," Kaleb grabbed the leg of mine and Edward's pants.

"Kaleb, your shoes are on the wrong feet," Edward smiled. He switched the shoes for Kaleb and we walked out the door. I grabbed the keys from Edward and walked around to the drivers side.

"Love you are not driving," Edward said taking the keys from me.

"Edward," I groaned.

"Bella, it's not because I don't trust your driving its because I want to keep these two as safe as possible," Edward carresed my cheek, his eyes burning with love.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner," I mummbled walking to the other side of the car. Edward came over and opened the door for me.

"I love you Bella," he smiled as I climbed in.

"Sure sure," I pouted, crossing my arms against my chest.

Edward kissed me quickly and walked around to the other side. He climbed in the drivers side and took off to the baby store. We arrived there about a quarter after nine.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I smiled. We got out of the car and Edward placed Kaleb in his little stroller.

"Hello, welcome to Bugaboo Baby Store," the door person greeted us.

"Hi," Edward said to her. We walked over to where the cribs were.

There were a lot of cribs there, some were nice, some not so nice. We looked through the about one hundred cribs they had there. Finally we decided on two white cribs with adjustable side bars and bed.

"Were going to have to get a new stroller too," I said to Edward.

"That we are," Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked over to the strollers and Kaleb got out of his.

"Kaleb where are you going?" I asked him.

"In da cool stowla," he pointed a triple seated stroller. It was nice and according to Kaleb it was cool. The stroller was large and black with grey handle bars.

I looked over at Edward and he glanced down at me.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" a young woman came up to us.

"Actually yes, would we able to have two newborns and a three year old in this stroller?" Edward asked.

"Yes you can, you can leave one of the seats the way they are and then for the new borns you can just transfer their car seats and there are the proper attachments," she explained to us.

"That sounds perfect," I smiled.

"And then when he becomes old enough you can remove the third seat and have two larger ones," she showed us how to do it.

"Excellent," Edward picked up Kaleb out of the stroller.

"Is there anything else you need today?" she asked.

"Well, we would like to buy this stroller and two cribs over here that we saw," I replied.

"I'll grab the tag number for this and then if you would show me which crib then I'll get the tag numbers for those as well," she smiled.

"Okay," I said. Edward put Kaleb back in the stroller and we walked over to the cribs. She wrote down the tag number for the crib and we followed her to check out.

"Your total comes to three hundred twenty two dollars," she looked up at us. Edward handed her his credit card and paid for the things. The cribs and stroller would be delivered the next day. We left the store and headed back home.

"You ready for a nap," Edward asked Kaleb. Kaleb shook his head but he looked very tired. I got out of the car and opened the door as Edward picked up Kaleb and brought him inside.

"Let's lay him down," I said waddling past the kitchen and straight into our bedroom. Kaleb was already trying to get down to the bed. I lay down on the bed; frankly I needed a nap just as much as Kaleb did.

Kaleb curled up to my side and closed his eyes. Edward came over to my side and sat down next to me.

"Are you going to sleep too?" he asked rubbing my belly.

"I think so, these two have taken a toll on me today," I sighed.

"Okay, get some rest love," Edward kissed my forehead and left the room. I wrapped my arm Kaleb and fell asleep quickly. I slept until my babies started to play soccer in my belly. I could feel them moving around. I placed my hand on my belly and they stopped kicking. I looked beside me and noticed that Kaleb was now gone. Glancing over to the clock, I noticed that it was now four thirty.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, if having one baby pressing on my bladder wasn't enough, I now had two.

"Edward? Kaleb?" I called out.

"In the nursery," Edward called out. I walked into the nursery and smiled at the walls. I had gotten Laura to paint the nursery and being the amazing artist she is she painted it with a bambi theme.

In the corner there was a tree with bambi standing beside it. Thumper was standing on a log near bambi and the skunk was sniffing a bush on the other side of the tree. The rest of the room there were butterflies, birds, clouds, and grass. Laura had done an amazing job that it almost looked real.** (there was a room in my old house painted exactly like this. if i can find a pic of it i will put it up on the website. it was cool.)**

"Edward where did you get that?" I gasped at the beautiful change table that he situated against the wall near the closet. The carving on it was beautiful, there was room underneath to store things and a strap to make sure the baby stays on.

"This was mine when I was a baby, my mom had it refinished," he smiled at me.

"How come we didn't have it for Kaleb?" I asked.

"My mom didn't realize she still had it until a few months ago when she was cleaning out the attic. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me. Slowly we broke our lips.

"Where's Kaleb?" I asked.

"He is hiding," Edward chuckled and shook his head, "We are playing hide and go seek."

"Well then we should go look for him," I smiled.

We walked out into the hall and started calling his name.

"Kaleb?" I called walking towards his room. I heard a little voice giggle, "Edward!" I called quietly. He looked up at me and I pointed towards Kaleb's door.

We walked to the door and Edward opened it. He quietly looked around the room. I noticed a small little bump in the blanket's of Kaleb's bed.

"Where o where could Kaleb be?" I asked Edward and pointed at the bed.

"I don't know Bells;" he smirked at me, "Why don't we just crawl up on Kaleb's bed until he decides to come fins us?"

"Sounds good," I said. Edward crawled on to the bed. It was funny watching a twenty six year old man climbing up a toddler's bed. I'm surprised he didn't break it. We heard Kaleb giggle from under the blanket.

"This is comfy, maybe we should just trade beds with Kaleb love," Edward smiled over at me.

"I dunno, I don't think that bed can hold us," I smiled back at him.

Edward lifted up the blankets and went under them.

"Man this is comfy," he stretched, "AH! There is something in here," Edward curled up into a ball and threw the blanket over his head.

"Is me daddy!" Kaleb jumped up.

"Oh thank God," Edward pulled the blanket off his head and put his hand over his heart.

"Kaleb you were hiding here?" I asked astonished.

"Yep!" Kaleb smiled.

"What a good hider you are, I didn't even know you were here," I smiled at him. He just looked at me with a big smiled. Edward started laughing and I joined him.

**There you are! I hope you like it! It was fun to write! REVIEW PLEASE!! I added a quote from twilight in here. If you can find it I will give you virtual cookies!**


	9. Bed Rest

**Hey people! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I have been uber busy working and such. I leave for Bermuda on Tuesday and still have to pack! I also still have to go shopping so I'm going to American Apparel (love that store) and MXM today. But then, I went into work this morning and got all my final report cards to fill out cuz my boss wants me to hand in my report cards before I leave even though I will be back by the last week, anyways, I went to go ask Ryan to work my one remaining shift that I needed covered and he said he would work it if I took his shift today from 1-4 therefore I have to wait like five hours to go shopping. It's very sad.**

**Also, Snaboon King has posted her story. I believe only the first chapter is up but she has been sending me her second chapter to go over it. So go read her story while you are waiting for me to come back from Bermuda! Hopefully I will get out one more chapter before I leave! She is on my favorite authors list so it's easier to find her!**

**BTW! I finished breaking Dawn last Sunday night! LOVED IT! If you wanna talk about it PM me. I don't want my reviews to turn into spoilers for breaking dawn just incase people haven't read/ finished it yet.**

**Your present for making me not update in so long is an EPOV!!**

**Virtual cookies go out to everyone who guessed the quote was 'Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner'!!**

**HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

**EPOV **

"Edward, I'm serious, you do not need to do this," Bella told me from her spot on the bed.

"Bella, the doctor told you that you need to stay in bed," I sat beside her on our bed.

"That doesn't mean you need to take time off of work," she argued.

"Isabella, you are going to stay in bed and I am going to take care of you," I put my hands on her arms.

"But-" she started.

"No buts," I said and silenced her mouth with mine.

"Edward seriously, just go to work," she sighed angrily. How she not get this? She has been running around preparing things for the babies coming and Christmas these past few weeks and Dr. Grace has given her a week's bed rest. I had taken this week off so that I could take care of Kaleb and make sure Bella stays in our bed, seeing how she is thirty three weeks pregnant she was scheduled to give birth soon. She needed all the rest she could get. It is now the first week of January. Kaleb was still on a present high and Bella's cravings were never more out of wack. Last night at ten she asked me for some goat's milk. And when I told her I didn't know where to get goat's milk she started crying.

"Bella, you stay in bed and sleep, these babies need you to take it easy, I will go wake up Kaleb and get him dressed and breakfast and everything, but you are not moving," I brushed her hair back behind her ear as I spoke to her. She had Braxton Hicks contractions last week which was a major fact in the whole bed rest thing.

She sighed in defeat and relaxed against the pillows. Bella can be very stubborn so I was happy when she stopped complaining and relaxed.

"Fine," she glared at me.

"Thank you love," I smiled and kissed her forehead. I got off the bed and out of the room.

"Mhmm," I heard Bella mumble and her glare at the back of my head.

I walked down the hall to find Kaleb still asleep in his bed. I walked over to him and shook her shoulder gently.

"Kaleb, its time to wake up buddy," I kissed his forehead. His big green eyes opened and looked up at me.

"Daddy!" he screamed and jumped up into my arms, wrapping his around my neck.

"Good morning Kaleb," I smiled at him and carried him to the kitchen.

"Why awe you ome?" he asked. I set him down on the counter and grabbed a bowl and spoon for his Dino eggs.

"Because I want to play with you," I said, smiling down at him.

"Yay! We can pay wif my swing, and my twucks and we can go to da pawk," he started doing little but hops on the counter. I was so happy to be a father and the fact that I got two more children made my year. Kaleb is just my little ball of energy. It made me so happy to come home to him running into my arms after a hard day at work. Kaleb and Bella have been my number one priority. My work comes second to them.

"Whewe's mommy?" Kaleb asked, his eyes filling with moisture.

"Mommy is sleeping."

"Okay," he smiled. All traces of sadness gone. He did not like it when he didn't know where Bella or I were. If I couldn't make it home to tuck Kaleb into bed Bella would call me to talk to him. He can't sleep without saying goodnight to both Bella and I.

"So what do you want to do today Kaleb?" I asked picking him up from the counter and setting him down at the table with his dino eggs.

"Can we pay downstais," he asked.

"Sure we can," I chuckled. I found it adorable that he still had trouble with his r's and l's.

He finished his breakfast and he pulled me into his room.

"What are you going to wear today?" I asked. I was no good at picking out his clothes. That was Bella's job.

"You haft to pick," he said. I stood in front of his closet and scratched my head. I had no idea what he would want to wear.

"I dunno buddy," I said honestly. Crap. What do I do? Bella needs to rest and Kaleb is still in his pajamas.

I saw that Bella had his clothes set up in outfits. I grabbed one of the hangers and saw there was a blue shirt and plaid shorts on it. I helped him change into them.

"Lookin' good Kaleb," I pushed his hair back, "The girls are going to love you."

"Ewww girls," he put his hands out as if to push something away.

"Why don't you like girls?" I laughed and picked him up.

"Cuties** (AN: Cooties lol)**," he stuck out his tongue. I kissed his head and we walked into mine and Bella's room.

"Mommy!" Kaleb exclaimed jumping onto the bed.

She put down the book she was reading and smiled at me. Ever since she became pregnant she was more beautiful than me. She complained that she felt and looked like a bloated whale but I assured her that she was nothing but beautiful. I know that she still doesn't believe me but that doesn't stop me from telling her.

"Hi Kaleb," she laughed and Kaleb snuggled into her side, "Look at you. Very handsome."

"Daddy picked it!" he exclaimed. Bella looked up at me with a smile and raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she said with hints of exhaduration and shock. I laughed at sat down on the other side of Kaleb.

"Yes I did. Thank you very much," I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. I couldn't help it; I leaned over and kissed her. She was so beautiful. I was glad she picked me to be hers.

"Ewww," Kaleb sad in a disgusted voice. Bella kissed his cheek and looked back up at me. I could already hear the question in my head before she asked it.

"So, do I get to move at all today?" she asked.

"Can Mommy come pay wif us downstais?" Kaleb looked up at me.

"If she promises to stay on the couch," I smiled at my lovely, slightly angry at me for not letting her get out of bed or off the couch, wife.

"Fine," she sighed. I kissed her once more and got up off the bed. Kaleb was telling Bella about all the dino eggs he found in his oatmeal this morning.

I helped Bella off the bed and had an arm around her waist the whole time we walked downstairs. She rolled her eyes at me but I didn't want her to fall or get hurt. I had Kaleb in the arm that wasn't wrapped around Bella. We made it downstairs without injury and I got Bella to sit on the couch.

"Daddy swing!" Kaleb started jumping up and down.

"Alright," I smiled and placed him in his swing.

"Too high Daddy!" he screamed after a few minutes. I grabbed the swing and brought it back down. It looked like he was about to be sick.

"Let's watch a movie then," I cradled him in my arms and brought him to the couch.

"Can we watch Nemo?" he asked.

"Sure we can," I smiled down at him. I set him on the couch next to Bella. I put the movie in the DVD player and pressed play. Half way through the movie Kaleb fell asleep.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly and nervously from the couch.

"Yes love?" I asked.

"It's time," she looked up at me with panic in her eyes. I looked down at her pants to see they were wet. Her water had broken.

Shit!

**There we are! Chapter 8! Just so you guys know their are five more chapters left including an epilouge! Well I work in 15 minutes so I have to go! But I WILL write another chapter when I get home to make up for this being so short! **

**Review!**


	10. Complications

**Hey everyone! Okay I just have a question for you guys. Have you ever called a radio station? I have to say it is very nerve racking. I called like two seconds ago to request a song and apparently there was a concert going on so I couldn't request my song. But I have called this radio station before and I was on the air! AH! I just called again! This was the convo!**

**Lydia: Mix FM who's this?**

**Alyssa: Alyssa.**

**Lydia: Hi Alyssa how's your evening going?**

**Alyssa: Good just starting to pack to go on vacation.**

**Lydia: Awesome! Where are you going?**

**Alyssa: Bermuda.**

**Lydia: Lucky girl. Who are you going with?**

**Alyssa: My friend Sarah. **

**Lydia: Nice! What song can I play for you?**

**Alyssa: Burning Up by the Jonas Brothers!**

**Lydia: You know I am getting so many requests for this song! I swear I have like 600 texts. Can you play Jonas Brothers? Can you play Burning Up? Can you play Jonas Brothers?**

**Alyssa: laughs**

**Lydia: You sent a text didn't you.**

**Alyssa: Maybe…**

**Lydia: Hehe well here's your song Alyssa.**

**Alyssa: Thank you so much!**

**You guys have no idea how happy this convo made me. Work was fine except for the fact my friend Gen pushed me in the pool and dumped a bucket on water on me when I was going to the top of the slide. But don't worry. I dumped a bucket on her after. Lol.**

**HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

Edward had put on Finding Nemo for Kaleb. We sat on the couch and Kaleb fell asleep next to me. Suddenly I felt a cool liquid running down my leg.

"Edward?" I said nervously

"Yes love?" he asked looking down at me.

"It's time," I felt the adrenaline start to pump through my body. Different emotions passed across his face; panic, fear, joy, love.

"Are you feeling any pain?" he asked.

"Not- uhh," I moaned, a pain shot through my body. I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Come on Bella, we need to get you to the hospital," he helped me up and left a still sleeping Kaleb on the couch. We made it upstairs and he buckled me into the front seat. Two minutes later he came back outside with my suitcase and Kaleb. I felt another contraction run through my body as Kaleb was strapped in and Edward through the suitcase in the trunk.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked nervously.

"Just DRIVE!" I screamed. He had been sitting in the driver's seat staring at me. Realization ran across his face and he quickly pulled out of the drive way.

"Mommy?" Kaleb had woken up. I gripped Edward's arm as another contraction ran through my body.

"Ah ah ah ah ah," I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on Edward's arm. He was on the phone with Gina, making sure they knew I was coming.

"Mommy?" Kaleb whimpered. I turned my head around to see tears going down his cheeks.

"Kaleb its okay, Mommy is going to have the babies now," I told him after the contraction was finished.

I don't he really knew what I was saying but his tears slowed. We arrived at the Emergency exit. I wasn't surprised to see Gina waiting there with a wheelchair.

"Are you okay Bella?" she said after she opened the door. Edward was getting Kaleb from the back who was still crying because I was screaming in pain.

"Not really," I managed to get out.

"Get her inside!" Edward exclaimed. Kaleb started crying even more.

"Give me my baby," I stretched my arms out for Kaleb. I didn't like seeing him cry like this. Kaleb practically jumped from Edward's arms. Edward caught him.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes! Please!" I shook my arms for my baby.

"Okay," Edward handed me Kaleb and he sat on my lap facing me, sobbing into my stomach.

"Shhh Kaleb, shhh its okay," I leaned down and kissed his head. He soon stopped crying and started talking to my belly.

"Stop huwting mommy!" he scolded and pointed a finger. Edward, Gina and I laughed. We got up to the room and Edward set Kaleb on the bed.

"Edward help Bella change into this," Dr. Grace passed Edward a hospital gown.

"Bella you gotta change," Edward helped me up from my wheel chair. Gina and Dr. Grace left the room and Edward helped me change into the gown.

"AH," I grabbed onto Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and held onto me.

"Breath Bella, in, out, in, out," he whispered in my ear and rubbed my back.

"Mommy!" Kaleb cried.

I turned around and Edward helped me over to the bed.

"It's okay baby," I said sliding onto the bed. Edward placed Kaleb next to me and the doctor came in.

"How are we feeling Bella?" Dr. Grace asked me.

"The contractions are getting stronger now," I rubbed my belly.

"Would you like an epidural?" she asked.

"Please," I whispered.

"Okay well were going to check and see how dialated you are, as you know there may be pressure and then we can get you an epidural," she reminded me.

"Do want Kaleb out?" Edward asked me.

"No he can stay," I said. Dr. Grace nodded her head and I spread my legs. It was weird having a doctor's hand inside me but it was the exact same thing when I was pregnant with Kaleb.

"One centimeter dialated," she said taking her gloves off and throwing them in the garbage, "Were in for a rough day."

I groaned in response. I got my epidural and she left.

"I'm going to call everyone," Edward kissed my forehead. I nodded my head, "You okay for Kaleb to stay here?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I'll bring you back some ice chips," Edward kissed my forehead and left.

"Mommy when does da babies come?" Kaleb asked.

"I dunno babe," I kissed his forehead.

Edward came back ten minutes later with Alice and Jasper trailing behind.

"Bella are you okay!" Alice came running over to me.

"Yes Alice," I sighed. Another contraction shot through my body and Edward grabbed my hand. Alice lifted Kaleb off the bed and held him in her arms as she sat down on the couch next to Jasper and Madelyn.

Dr. Grace walked in this time with an ultrasound machine.

"You ready for another check?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"Come on Kaleb let's go see what kind of toys we can find in the gift shop!" Alice exclaimed and stood up. Kaleb waved by to Edward and I and Jasper held the car seat to which a sleeping Madelyn lay.

Once they left Dr. Grace put her gloves on.

"Okay Bella, spread your legs," I spread them and she checked me, "Four centimeters, maybe this wont take as long as I thought."

"Thank God," I sighed.

"Bella, we just need to do an ultra sound to check to make sure the babies aren't breech," she explained.

I nodded my head and she threw a blanket over my legs and Edward helped me push up my gown.

"Okay here we are," she pointed to the babies on the screen. She looked at them closely for a moment, "It seems we have something here," she pointed to a baby's hand.

"What!" I yelled. Another contraction went through my body before she replied. She removed the machine and perched herself at the end of the bed.

"Bella have you ever heard of Vaters?" she asked me. I shook my head 'no'. Edward sunk into a chair next to me.

"What is it?" I sat up quickly.

"Vaters can effect the developmental growth of bones and mussels, everything," he said.

"What does that have to do with the babies?" I asked in a panic. Edward got up from the chair and sat next to me.

"I can not be sure exactly how yet, but it seems to have affected your daughters hands," she told us, "But I promise you Bella, that I am going to do everything in my power to help your daughter."

I started crying. My angel. My daughter. This wasn't supposed to happen she is perfect. Dr. Grace nodded at Edward and he nodded back. She left the room and Edward spoke.

"Shhh Bells please don't cry," he whispered holding me close to his body. I gripped his shirt tightly, not wanting to let go. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my daughter. She was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry," I wiped away the tears and leaned my head against Edward's chest. Just then Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Aunt Liz and Kaleb came into the room.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice and Rose ran over at the same time.

"Our daughter has Vaters," I said quietly.

"Oh dear," Carlisle's face washed over with sadness.

"What's Vaters?" Alice and Rose asked seeing Carlisle's reaction.

"It seems that it has affected her hands, that's all we know so far," Edward sighed and took Kaleb from Esme's arms. Everyone came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Ah!" I screamed. A sharp pain, sharper than any other contraction, shot through my body.

"Get Dr. Grace!" Edward shouted. Emmett ran from the room and returned not thirty seconds later with Dr. Grace.

"What's going on?" she rushed into the room.

"We don't know," Edward said panicked. For a doctor he was not in his shining moment at this second. Dr. Grace checked the machines and pushed a call button.

"I need nurses and delivery equipment!" she yelled into the monitor, "Everyone needs to get out!"

Everyone quickly left the room. Aunt Liz had taken Kaleb from Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked as at least five nurses and doctors came into the room.

"It seems that both babies' heart rates have dropped. We need to get them out immediately," she rushed. They froze the lower half of my back and waited thirty seconds. Something about a freezing that takes thirty seconds to come into effect.

"Here we go Bella," she said. She cut in to my stomach and brought the babies out. I squeezed Edward's hand hard, and he squeezed back just as much.

"I love you Bella," he kissed me.

"I love you too," I kissed him back. Suddenly cries filled the air. Two. I began to cry.

"Bella," Dr. Grace came up on the other side of me and grabbed my hand, "We need to take your daughter to surgery, it appears there is a hole in her heart. We can talk about her thumbs later but this needs to be dealt with immediately. I nodded in my head in understanding.

"Just promise me she's going to make it," I whispered.

"I promise she is going to make it," she patted my hand.

I just sat there for the next three hours, no visitors were allowed in yet, they had sewed me up and our baby boy was in the nursery. I still hadn't seen him. He was perfectly healthy but I wanted, no, needed to wait to see him until I had both my babies safely in my arms. I sat there, praying to God that he wouldn't let my angel die.

"Bella, Edward," Dr. Grace came into the room.

"Is she okay?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"She will be. We repaired the hole in her heart. I have done this many times so don't worry. You are in good hands," she reassured us.

"What did you say about her thumbs?" I asked.

"Well as I already told you, she has Vaters; it seems that it has effected the development of her thumbs. Her thumbs are almost detached from her body. It would appear to you that they are hanging by about 5mm of skin."

"Will they always be like that?" I asked.

"Yes, there is no hope that the bone will connect now. We can remove the thumbs but we wait till they are about three to do that," she said to us.

"When can I see her?" I asked pleadingly.

"I can bring her to you tomorrow morning, for now you should sleep, you've had a long day," Dr. Grace came over and hugged me and then shook Edward's hand.

"She's going to be okay," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know," I looked up at him.

"I love you Isabella," Edward stroked my cheek, "You did amazing today."

"I love you too," I whispered. I moved over to one side of the bed so that Edward come up with me. I lay in his arms staring out into space. A nurse brought Kaleb in. He started screaming when Aunt Liz tried to bring him home. He snuggled into my side laying an arm over my tummy. Kaleb and I fell asleep as Edward hummed my lullaby.

**There we go! Another chapter. **

**Vaters is not a very common thing. I only know of this because my mom's friend's daughter Ashton has this. She was born with a hole in her heart and her thumbs were hanging my string. I wanted to add this in here because I wanted everyone to know of the different things a baby can be born with, and Vaters isn't very commonly talked about on fanfiction. **

**Please Review Guys!! ALSO GUYS!! I NEED BABY NAMES!! ONE GIRL NAME! ONE BOY NAME!!**


	11. Visitors

**Hey everyone! Okay so I am trying to write as many chapters as I can before I leave! This will be the last for this story, then tomorrow I will right one for Fun in the Sun. I sure hope you guys like this chapter. So this is the last you will hear from me till the 20th. Sad I know. I might answer some of your replys when i'm in bermuda though. Cuz my friends house has a computer so i will try and get on. Anyways! Farewell for now friends! OH! And if you go to you tube and type in 'Living the Dream Episode 10' and click that first one. See that lovely blue sweater Joe is wearing? I bought the same one at American Apparel :P and you know that grey and black shirt he wears in camp rock? Yeah i got white and grey one from American Apparel haha :P. Anways! **

**HERE YOU GO AGAIN!**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of people talking quietly; opening my eyes I realized that it was Edward and Dr. Grace. I sat up slightly and they both looked at me.

"Good morning Bella," Dr. Grace smiled at me. Edward came over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back a bit before breaking apart.

"Morning," I smiled. I felt a lot better than yesterday. My stomach had become a lot smaller to my liking. Though I was happy about that, all I really wanted were my babies.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Dr. Grace asked me. I don't know how fine can you feel after giving birth to twins?

"Fine," I said, "Can I see my babies?"

"Of course Bella, I'll be right back," she nodded, smiled and left the room. She had to hurry.

"Where's Kaleb?" I asked Edward. He sat beside me on the bed.

"He's with Liz. I got her to take him out for breakfast," he ran his hand down my face. I saw the love in his eyes.

"Okay," I sighed. What was taking Dr. Grace so long?

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked wrapping and arm around me and pulling me to his side.

"I just want our babies to be okay," I leaned my head against his chest.

"They will be," he kissed the top of my head. Two minutes later Dr. Grace and a nurse came into the room holding two bundles of wonderness. Another nurse followed pushing two cradles.

"My babies," I whispered.

"Here we are Bella," Dr. Grace smiled brightly at me. She handed me a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. My beautiful baby boy. He opened his eyes when he was moved to my arms. They were still blue but you could see them starting to turn green on the edges. Add the thin brown hair on top of his head and I knew he would be the spitting image of his father. The nurse placed a sleeping baby girl in my arms and I smiled down at her.

"Visiting hours start in about twenty minutes, should I send your family in here?" Dr. Grace asked before leaving.

"Yes," Edward said to her.

The nurses and Dr. Grace let leaving us alone with our twins.

"Their so beautiful," I smiled down at them.

"Yes," Edward smiled. I saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Would you like to hold one daddy?" I asked him.

"Very much so," he kissed my forehead and took our little boy out of my arms. I moved over so that both Edward and I could sit on the bed comfortably. I sat up a little more and sat my daughter on my legs.

"What are you doing Bells?" Edward asked sitting up more too.

I didn't respond as I slowly began to take the blanket off her. Once she was exposed to me, other than the tiny diaper she wore, I looked at her hands. I lifted them into mine and I didn't know how to react. Her little tiny thumbs seemed to be almost…dangling off her hands. It broke my heart to see them like this but it didn't make me love her any less. No matter what was thrown into her life she was my angel, my baby, and I would love her forever.

"She's beautiful," I whispered wrapping her back up in the blanket and cradling her against me. She opened her eyes, looking up at me. They were also still blue but you could see brown becoming more distinct.

"She's going to be the spitting image of you," Edward said noting the brown hair and eyes.

"I love you Edward," I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed my forehead. The babies, at the same time, started to cry.

"Their probably hungry," I sighed.

"Try breast feeding them," Edward said.

I nodded and Edward untied my gown at the back. As soon as I finished feeding our little girl I fed our little boy. Edward tied my gown back up and took our little girl into his arms. His eyes washed over with happiness and another tear fell from his eyes. I smiled and kissed away the tear.

"Can we come in?" Alice's voice called softly into the room.

"Yes," I said quietly back. The twins were starting to sleep again and everyone needed to be quiet. Alice, Jasper, Madelyn, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Aunt Liz, and Kaleb all came into the room. Smiles spread across their faces as they saw us with the twins.

"Bella…" Esme sighed coming over to me, "Their beautiful you two," she kissed my cheek and then Edward's.

"Thank you," Edward and I said at the same time. I laughed quietly as I saw the expression on Kaleb's face. He looked like he was looking at the two best things ever. But at the same time he seemed to be very cautious and careful.

"Kaleb, do you want to meet your new brother and sister?" I smiled at him. He nodded his head and Edward chuckled at his quietness.

"Come here," I said. Carlisle brought him to the edge of the bed and placed him on it. Slowly Kaleb crawled up and sat on my lap.

"Kaleb this is your new brother and sister," I smiled at him.

"What awe dere names?" he asked curiously looking up at me and Edward.

"Yes what are their names?" Alice asked with a large grin.

"This," I looked down at the babies in my arms, "Is Nicholas Anthony Cullen."

"Hewo Nichowes," Kaleb whispered and kissed his little brothers forehead. My heart melted inside and I'm sure Edward's did too. I looked up at Edward and he told them her name.

"And this is Elizabeth Hope Cullen," he smiled. I smiled at Aunt Liz and she started to cry. Alice and Rose wrapped their arms around her and it caused me to cry too. Aunt Liz came over to me. Kaleb had turned his attention to Elizabeth now.

"Bella," she wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my free one around her.

"You were the one who taught me everything, you took us in when Renee died, you showed me how to be a good parent, if it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be right now, probably on the streets somewhere, I hope that my baby grows to have a perfect heart just as big as yours is. Thank you so much for taking care of us. I love you," I whispered in her ear with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you too honey," she tightened her hold on me, "You three are my angels, you are my life, raising you was the best thing that ever happened to me, Elizabeth will be okay, I have faith in God that he wont let anything happen to her, he knows that with everything you have gone through that you deserve to have her in your life."

"Thank you Aunt Liz."

"Anytime honey," she kissed my forehead. Aunt Liz was one of biggest people in my life. Without her I wouldn't be able to survive. I thought of her as more my mom then Renee ever was, "Can I hold Nicholas?"

"Of course," I smiled at her. I passed her off to Aunt Liz and she smiled down at him. Edward had given Elizabeth to Esme and slid off the bed. Edward was explaining to everyone about Libby's fingers and about the hole in her heart. Apparently this morning Edward and Dr. Grace were discussing the possibilities of a kidney failing in the near future. Libby was going to endure many hospital visits in the first few years of her life. Kaleb crawled next to me and snuggled into my side.

"Mommy, whats wong wif Wibby's fingas?" Kaleb asked looking up at me.

"God made her that way," I said, not knowing what else to say to an almost three year old.

"Okay," he said, "She's pwetty."

I smiled and kissed his head. Three hours later visiting hours were over and it was time for everyone to go home. After everyone left and I had breastfed the babies three more times from this morning I just wanted to sleep.

"Mommy, can I howd Nicky?" Kaleb asked me.

"Sure babe," I smiled. I placed Kaleb between my legs and Edward handed me Nicky. I placed him in front of me almost on Kaleb's lap. Kaleb placed his hands over mine.

"Hi Nicky," Kaleb said to the baby. He kissed his forehead and Nicky wiggled at the touch.

I smiled down at my two boys. Kaleb was going to be an awesome big brother. I could already see that he loved Nicky and Libby very much. A nurse had brought in a cot for Edward to sleep on seeing as how Kaleb was currently taking over part of the bed asleep.

Nicky had been asleep for a while now but Libby had just woken up.

"Hi Libby boo," I smiled picking her up. She looked up at me like I was crazy. Edward came over to the other side from where Kaleb was and sat on the bed as best he could.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker," I smiled down at her, touching her nose lightly and then looking back up at Edward.

"She's not getting married till she's thirty," Edward declared. I laughed and Edward kissed Libby's forehead. He placed Libby back into her cradle and pushed it back beside me so that if the babies woke up during the night I could feed them.

"Sleep well love," Edward kissed my forehead gently before going over to the cot. I fell asleep quickly, wrapping an arm around Kaleb and holding him close.

**There you go! Review guys! See you on the 20th! Or tomorrow if you guys are reading my other story! Please do read it!**


	12. Homecoming

**Hey everyone! I am back from my vacation! IT WAS AWESOME! We did tons of shopping, met a bunch of guys from Carleton University in Ottawa about four hours from where I live, went horseback riding along a beach and in the ocean, rode the buses and ferrys, tanned on beaches, swam in the atlantic ocean, and we even had our own personal stalkers for day. It was fun though! Two guys called me fine, two called me lovely, one called me hott, and one proposed lol. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs on the last chapter, i checked my email every second day when I was in Bermuda and I was shocked at all the emails I had. So thank you SO much for that.**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I am sick but I really wanted to write you a chapter. Expect another one tomorrow. Check out Fun In The Sun for more details on the trip. **

**Also remember that tomorrows chapter it the last, I will put the epilouge up on Monday!! Beware that the last chapter (the one coming out tomorrow) is kind of emotinal for me to write because it is a true story about me. All I'm saying is that it will be Kaleb's turn for a hospital visit. STAY TUNED!!**

**HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

* * *

One month. That's how long the twins had to stay at the hospital. They said I could take Nicky home but it just didn't feel right without Libby. One of Libby's kidney's had failed four days after I gave birth. She was okay for now but once she was older she would need another one. I had spent almost every night at the hospital. The ones where I went home to spend time with Kaleb, Edward stayed.

"Mrs. Cullen you are free to go," Eleanor, one of the pediatric nurses came into the room where the twins' beds were at the hospital.

"Thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward came back into the room carrying Kaleb not two minutes later. A large grin was plastered on his face.

"You ready to get out of here?" he leaned down and kissed me from the chair I was sitting in.

"Have been for a month," I ran my hand through Elizabeth's curls who I was currently breast feeding.

Once I was done I placed her on the change table in the room.

"Mommy I wanna hewp!" Kaleb tugged on the leg of my pants.

"Can you get me a diaper?" I reached a hand down and rubbed his back.

"Sure," he slid open the cupboard below the table and pulled one out.

"Thanks pumpkin," I ran a hand through his hair.

I finished changing Elizabeth's diaper and dressed her in a pink romper that Alice had bought for her. I turned around to find a sleeping Nicholas in his blue one. Edward was holding him in his arms. My heart still melted every time I saw him interacting with our children.

"Where are the car seats?" I asked looking up at him.

"Right here!" A chirpy Alice came into the room holding two car seats. Elizabeth's was clearly the one with pink flowers on the inside and Nicholas' had little footballs and baseballs and basketballs on the inside.

"Thanks Al," I smiled as she set the seats on the couch.

I placed Elizabeth's in hers and she opened her eyes as I strapped her in. Kaleb crawled up beside her and started talking to her. I looked over at Edward and smiled as I saw him finish strapping him into the seat. Tears filled my eyes as I looked between my two newborns. I was finally allowed to take them home. I tried to wipe them away before Edward noticed but nothing misses his eyes.

"Its okay love," he pulled me tight against my chest and held me tight. I stayed in his embrace for a good ten minutes before I pulled back.

"I'm just so happy we get to bring them home," I turned my face to see all my three children. Kaleb was telling Nicholas about his Tonka trucks. Edward chuckled and I giggled. I picked Kaleb up and kissed his head.

"You are such a good big brother," I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I wov you mommy," he kissed me.

"I love you too pumpkin," I hugged him tight and then placed him on the ground.

"Bella where is the stroller?" Edward asked me.

"In the closet," I looked over at him while Alice helped me finish packing the bags. Edward pulled the triple stroller out and started loading the bags into the basket under it.

"Are we ready?" I asked picking up Nicholas in his car seat.

"Yep," Edward smiled and took him from my arms. With two snaps the car seat was in place and I passed Elizabeth to him. Once she was snapped in I turned to look at Kaleb.

"Do you wanna ride in the front?" I picked him up.

"Yeah," he said and reached towards the stroller.

Smiling, I placed him in the front of the stroller. I took a look at my three children and smiled. It felt good to bring my children home. Though I knew there would be many hospital visits throughout the next few years for Elizabeth, I could not suppress the smile on my face.

"I love you," Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know," I smiled and kissed him.

We broke it apart and I pushed the stroller as Edward held the door open. There were many good byes as we left the hospital; from nurses, doctors, and other moms.

"Bye everyone, thank you for everything," I said to them before shutting the elevator doors.

"Who is going to be at home when we get there?" I asked.

"Just about everyone," Alice smiled. The elevator doors opened. Edward ran off and brought the car around.

Once he pulled up in front of us, he hoped out of the car. Alice got Kaleb into the middle as Edward took Elizabeth and I took Nicholas. Once we snapped the seatbelts into their places, and the stroller was folded up into the trunk, Alice went to get her Porsche and Edward and I climbed in the car.

"Do you think were ready for this?" Edward asked nervously.

"Edward," I laughed quietly due to my three children sleeping in the backseat, "You are already a father, you have been through this before."

"But there is two now!" he eyes became nervous.

"Relax honey, we'll be fine."

"I guess…" he trailed off.

"Good. Now let's get home and show off these babies!" I smiled at him. He reached across and held my hand tightly as we rounded the corner to our house.

When we pulled into the drive way there was a big sign over the car port that read 'Welcome home Elizabeth and Nicholas!'. I smiled at it and we got out of the car. I recognize all the faces that surrounded the car. My sisters, brother in laws, parent in laws, Aunt Liz, niece, Laura, Natalie, Catherine, and some of the other counselors from camp.

Edward and climbed out of the car and were greeted by our family, I took Nicholas from his car seat and cradled him in my arms. Edward came around to my side and stood beside me. I held the door open from Kaleb as he crawled out and jumped into his Poppa's arms.

"What are their names?!" Catherine asked. I had forgotten that everyone from camp didn't know their names yet.

"This is Elizabeth Hope Cullen," Edward smiled and proudly showed off his little miracle.

"And this is Nicholas Anthony Cullen."

We went inside and managed to fit everyone down in the family room. Some people were sitting on the ground but they said they didn't mind. Everything had gone perfect with the homecoming. My baby's were healthy and hopefully happy in their new home.

Everyone left around seven, leaving us alone for the first time with our children in over a month.

We put Kaleb to bed and then walked into our bedroom. We laid the babies on the bed and I pulled out my camera. We took many, many pictures of the twins, us with the twins, and us alone. Even though the babies were asleep we still didn't mind the time we spent with them. Having but them in the small crib we had in the corner of our room we instantly fell asleep exhausted, only to be woken up an hour later by little cries.

Let the sleepless nights begin.

* * *

**There we are. Again, i'm sorry it's so short! Please review guys!!**


	13. 911 Calls

**Hey guys! So i'm one hour and fifty two minutes past midnight but that's okay. That just means you will get another update, and last update, later today. In this chapter these are the ages. I changed it to Kaleb is the one who ends up in the hospital because the twins have gone through enough already.**

**B & E Kids: **

**Kaleb 5, Libby 2, Nicky 2**

**A & J Kids: **

**Madelyn 3, Breanna 5 months**

**R & Em Kids: **

**Noah 2, Baby #2 still in Belly **

* * *

The past two years have gone quickly. Libby and Nicky are now walking, talking, and bugging their big brother. Libby was getting her thumbs removed soon. The surgery was scheduled for two months from this date.

Kaleb is in kindergarten now and the twins stay home with me. They had turned two in January and Kaleb had turned 5 in February. It is now April. Edward told me that we would be okay with me going back to work, but I told him I wanted to stay home until the twins were at least in grade one.

Kaleb, Libby, and Nicky were currently at Rose's house. Edward was out of town in Chicago at a conference and I had some grocery shopping to do. Rose had invited them over for a play date with Madelyn and Noah, the son that Rose had given birth to on March 31st the same year the twins were born. Alice had another baby too now, another girl. Her name was Breanna Anne Hale. She was only five months old. Alice had taken her for a check up so that was why Madelyn was here. He looked identical to Emmett; Curly brown hair and brown eyes.

After going home to put the many bags of groceries away, I started for Rose and Emmett's house. The ferry was boarding as I arrived so I didn't have to wait long. Once off the ferry it was only a five minute drive to the house.

I pulled into the driveway to see that the kids, most of it probably Kaleb and Madelyn, had drawn all over the drive with multicolored chalk. After getting out of the car and slowly walking up the walkway observing the chalk markings I knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella! Come on in!" Rose smiled and opened the door. She encircled me in a hug with a bit of difficulty with her six month pregnant belly in the way.

"Hi Rose," I smiled back at her and she shut the door behind me.

"The kids are watching a movie in the basement," she led me through the house and into the basement.

"How were my little monsters?" I asked.

"More like angels than monsters," she laughed. I joined her and heard the little feet running towards me.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth jumped up and ran towards me. Her bronze hair framed her face and her green eyes shone with happiness.

"Hi my angel," I smiled and picked her up, "How was your afternoon?"

"I go on swing!" she exclaimed and pointed to her self.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Kawed pus me!" she smiled again. When Kaleb heard his name he got off the couch and came over to me.

"Hi mommy!" he waved at me and hugged my waist.

"Hi Kaleb," I smiled and rubbed his back, "Where is your brother?"

"Hiding," he responded.

"And where is he hiding?"

"On the couch."

I set Libby on the ground and walked over to the couch. Nicky was sitting on the couch curled up in a ball, facing the corner, with a smile on his face.

"Iiiii….found you!" I exclaimed and sweeped Nicky up in my arms.

"Ahhh!" he half laughed, half screamed.

"Hi baby," I smiled and kissed him.

"Hi mommy," he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How are you babe?"

"Tiwed," he mumbled and snuggled into my chest. I glanced at the watch on my wrist and noticed that it was almost dinner time.

"Madelyn let's go say goodbye to your cousins," she said shutting off the TV and waiting for her to get off the couch while she picked up .

"Fine…" they sighed and got off the couch. I picked Libby up in my right arm while Nicky had fallen asleep in my left.

Once we got upstairs Rose bent down and picked up the twins shoes for me sliding them on their feet.

"Thanks for watching them Rose," I smiled at her.

"Anytime, like I said, they were angels," she kissed my cheek and stood in the doorway with Madelyn and Noah as we went out to the car.

"Kaleb climb in," I said after he opened the door.

After he climbed in I strapped Libby in on one side and Nicky in on the other. I climbed into the driver's seat and waved at Rose as I pulled out from the driveway.

We arrived at the house around six. After bringing the twins inside and setting them in their beds Kaleb and I went downstairs to watch TV and eat some leftover pizza.

"Mommy I don't feel very good," Kaleb looked up at me. He looked very pale and sick.

"You don't look good buddy," I placed my hand on his forehead, "You have a fever."

He groaned and leaned into his side. He began crying.

"It's okay Kaleb, how about I go get you some water?" I cradled him in my arms, turned around and placed him on the couch. Taking the blanket off the back of the couch I set it on his legs and nothing more.

I went upstairs and got him a cup of water. Returning to the basement I found that he was asleep.

"Kaleb wake up I have water," I sat beside him on the couch. I looked at him closely and noticed that the area around his mouth was starting to turn purple.

"Kaleb!" I yelled. Still no response. Placing my ear down to his face I didn't hear his breathing. My hand on his chest didn't feel anything either.

"Oh My God!" I yelled running to get the phone. I dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" a lady asked through the phone.

"My name is Bella Cullen, I live at 1711 Peter Street, My son Kaleb isn't breathing, I don't know what to do, and I'm alone, my husband is out of town," I said in a rush.

"I have an ambulance on its way. I need you to stay on the phone with me, what is happening?" she said in a calm soothing voice.

"He isn't breathing, his lips and a little bit of his face are purple," I cried. I noticed that Kaleb was starting to twitch a bit as this point, "He is twitching, his arm, then leg, it's getting worse," the tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Mrs. Cullen is he on a soft stop?"

"Yes the couch."

"Okay, the EMS should be pulling up right now."

"Thank you."

I heard the EMS come through the side door and they rushed down the stairs toward me.

"Can you move Miss," an EMS person rushed past me. A small lady cam up to me.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" she asked rubbing my back.

"My twins," I whispered as I watched them load Kaleb onto a stretcher once the convulsions had stopped. I grabbed my purse and I was led to the ambulance.

"You go with him, I'll go get them," she said. All I could do was nod my head. Another EMS person helped me into the back of the ambulance just as the lady came out with my now crying children. The side door was shut to the house and we sped off to the hospital.

"Mommy!" Nicky and Libby cried.

"Shhh babes shhh," I held them. I kept their faces turned against my body so they couldn't see their brother. We arrived at the hospital and Kaleb was immediately rushed out of the ambulance.

"Hand me your purse Bella I'll fill out the paperwork," Gina rushed once we came in. She took my purse and I walked up the pediatric floor, carrying my two babies that were still now sure of everything that went on.

"Mommy, whewe's Kaleb?" Nicky pulled on the top of my shirt.

"Were going to go see him don't worry," I soothed them. I say that they had placed Kaleb in an oxygen bed. It was a simple hospital bed but with a net draped over top and a little tube letting oxygen into the area making sure he had enough. I placed the twins in the two big comfy chairs and they fell asleep instantly.

"Mommy!" he cried when he saw me.

"Shhh babe your okay," I moved aside the net a bit so that he could hug me and I could kiss him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he hugged me tighter.

I called Aunt Liz and she cried when I told her. I asked her if she could come take the twins home. I didn't need them to be afraid of all the equipment around. They had fallen back asleep anyways.

Twenty minutes later the twins were with the Grammy and I was using the in room phone again to call Edward.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. I had forgotten there was a three hour time difference between here and Chicago. It was nine here but it was twelve there.

"Edward its Bella," I said in a rush.

"Love what's wrong," he said full of concern.

"Kaleb's in the hospital," I said as the tears poured over.

"What happened Bella!" he shouted. I could hear him throwing things into a bag. He was packing to come home.

"He told me he was sick, I went upstairs to get him some water, I came back down, and his lips had started to turn purple and he wouldn't wake up when I called his name," I cried even harder than before. I needed Edward here, holding me. I needed my security blanket.

"Love, calm down, I'm on my way down the elevator and I'm coming home," he said. Two minutes later he was calling for a taxi.

"Is he going to be okay Edward?" I asked nervously.

"He should be fine, is he awake, can I talk to him?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yeah he's awake." I turned to Kaleb. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Hi daddy," he said tiredly into the phone. "I'm tired." "Okay." "I love you too." "Bye Daddy."

Kaleb feel asleep soon after that. Gina had brought up a cot for me to sleep on and I slept. I woke up the next morning to find Edward sleeping in the big chairs.

"Edward," I said and he woke up.

"Love," he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I held him tightly until I heard our little boy wake up.

"Daddy," Kaleb said tiredly.

"Hi pumpkin," he went over to Kaleb and kissed his forehead.

A nurse came in and brought some breakfast for Kaleb. Corn Pops. Kaleb was very happy.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Edward's, the children's pediatrician, walked into the room.

"Hi Dr. Edward's," I smiled at her.

"Let's go over what happened last night. When Kaleb was brought in here he had a temperature of one hundred and four. What happened to Kaleb happens here at this hospital about ten times a year. The child's body is too hot so they start to sweat, which does not help them when they are this warm. The body will go into convulsions and end up here."

"What should we do different next time?" I asked.

"Well, you want to keep him cool. If he insists n a blanket use a sheet and take off his shirt and pants to keep him cool.

She launched into a further explanation on how if it were to happen again that they would do a brain scan and figure out if there is epilepsy there as well.

Kaleb was released for the hospital the next day. They wanted him to stay to make sure that his temperature stayed down.

Edward carried Kaleb as we walked down the hall; he was sleeping after a very long two nights and one day.

I noticed that a group of kindergarteners walking around.

"Hi Kaleb!" they all said when we walked by.

"Hi Mrs. Collins," Edward and I stopped beside the teacher.

"I'm guessing Kaleb is not going to be with us for a few days?" she said with a small frown on her face.

"No he wont, he had convulsions a couple nights ago and were just getting checked out now.

"Okay, I'll let the school know."

"Thanks."

And with that left the hospital to pick up our babies from their grandmas, hoping that we would never have to make a hospital visit like that again.

* * *

**There we are. Just so all of you know. This is a true story. This happened to me when I was five. Expect my dad couldn't come back from his buisness trip that easily. He was in Finalnd. **

**Next chapter is Epilouge. Skip ahead and this will be the ages and new babies.**

**B&E: **

**Kaleb: 22**

**Elizabeth and Nick: 20**

**Alex: 14**

**A&J:**

**Madelyn: 21**

**Breanna: 19**

**Eric: 14**

**R&Em:**

**Noah: 20**

**Mackenzie: 18**

**Ryan: 14**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Epilouge

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! I know! I know! I am four hours past monday. But I stayed up this long to write this for you! Here we are! The very last chapter of this story. It was very fun to write.

**I really really liked writing this chapter. **

**HERE WE GO ONE LAST TIME!!**

* * *

The years have passed and my children have grown up perfectly in my eyes.

Kaleb is twenty two and following the footsteps of his father. He has just finished his Bachelors in Science at Seattle U. He has also been a counselor at Camp Pembina, which he has attended since he was seven.

Elizabeth is nineteen and is going into her second year at U of W for a degree in Architecture. Ever since she saw the Royal Ontario Museum in Toronto Canada that we went to on a trip there six years ago, she has wanted to become an architect. Her Vaters has not stood in her way of anything. We have had almost no problems with it and she been able to lead a pretty normal life. She has managed to capture the heart of a man named Kevin much to Edward's dismay.

Nicholas is nineteen and is attending the University of Florida for a degree is Psychology. He spent a lot of time around Jasper when he was little and loved going to visit him at work. He is dating the daughter of Laura and Eric who attends the U of F with Nick named Anna.

Alex is our youngest son now. He is fourteen. He is your typical teenager; hangs out with friends, likes skateboarding, plays hockey like you wouldn't believe it. He plays for the AAA team here in Seattle. It hurts to go to one of his games, the way that they are thrown against the boards. Edward could handle that much better.

Alice and Jasper have had two more children. She now has Madelyn who is twenty, Breanna who is seventeen, and Eric who is fourteen. Eric also plays on the hockey tem with Alex and Rose and Emmett's son, Ryan.

Rose and Jasper now have Noah who is nineteen, Mackenzie who is sixteen, and Ryan who is fourteen.

Edward and I still live in the house on Peter Street. We never had any trouble with the fact we had four kids and only three bedrooms for them.

Nick and Kaleb shared Kaleb's bedroom once they became ten and eight. Elizabeth was still in her room until she was ten. At that point she opted for the basement bedroom. My guessing is because she did not want to share her bedroom with her four year old brother anymore. It didn't bother her to be on the floor below us. Alex had the bedroom that he once shared with Elizabeth. But as soon as Elizabeth left for university, Alex claimed her bedroom. When she came home for the first time for thanksgiving she was livid that her stuff had been moved, by Alex, back into their old room. Alex and Elizabeth argued that entire first day but soon but aside their differences and Elizabeth backed off.

Edward and I have been doing well. Edward is still working at the hospital and I am the editor in chief of New Moon Publishers.

"Mom I'm home!" Alex called coming into the house. He had been out in downtown at the new skate park they had there.

"Hi sweetie," I got up from the laptop. I was going over the latest chapter my biggest client, author Chelsea Hill, had sent me. I walked into the kitchen and found him already in the pantry looking for food. The boy was pure mussel with not an once of fat on him. He walked out of the pantry stuffing his face with Corn Pops.

"How was your day?" he asked me coming over to give me a hug.

"Excellent, well, until some child came into my house and started eating my food," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey it's my food too," he said eating another handful of corn pops.

"What did you do today?" I asked him.

"Skateboarded, ate food, and more skateboarding," he smiled and set the cereal on the counter while he poured him self a drink.

"Have some water," I took the glass from him and swapped it for a water bottle.

"Water is disgusting."

"Water keeps you hydrated, and it is 32 degrees outside right now."

"It has no flavor."

"So you want to die of dehydration?"

"No."

"Then drink your water," I said. He sighed and took the water. After chugging it down in all of…ten seconds, he poured himself a glass of Root Beer.

"Go finish packing for camp, you leave for camp tomorrow," I shooed him off down the stairs.

I went back over to the computer and answered a few emails regarding book releases, book signings, and new chapters that were suppose to be either be sent to me or one of my colleagues and hadn't been yet.

The phone rang beside me on the table and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom," Nick's voice rang through the phone.

"Hi Nick, where are you guys?" I asked. Nick and Anna were on their way back from a friend's cottage down in California.

"Just entering Washington now."

"Okay. Do you guys know when you will be home?"

"Probably not till late. I'm going to drop Anna of at home first, and then I will be back."

"Okay. I'll see you later then, bye honey."

"Bye mom," Nick hung up and I went downstairs to make sure that Alex was packing.

"Alex what the hell are you doing!" I yelled once I reached his bedroom.

He hadn't heard me come down and I found him with his head set on playing Halo 3 on his Xbox 360.

"Talking to the guys about camp," he said nervously.

"Bull," I walked over to the TV and shut off the Xbox and TV screen.

"Aw come on mom!"

"No, you need to pack. Go do it before you don't see this game until _next_ summer," I threatened. I really hated to be a mean mom but when my children don't listen they get to experience my temper. And I know for a fact that they did not like to come face to face with it.

"Yes mommy," he sighed and stood up from the floor. I gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom."

After I was sure that he was actually packing I went upstairs and finished editing the last half of the new chapter. I was pulled out of my daze when I felt two big hands on my shoulders.

"Hello love," he bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Edward," I stood up and gave him a kiss. The phone rang but Alex got it before we could.

"How was your day?" he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Very good thank you, how was yours?" I asked smiling.

"Not very busy, the worst was that one girl had managed to put the back of her figure skate into her knee."

"Ouch," I bit my lip.

"Well she said she couldn't even feel it."

"I'm glad you're home now," I smiled and kissed him.

"Mom, Libby- oh gross, eww, my eyes are burned, their making out sis," he said into the phone. Edward turned around and grabbed the phone while pulling his son in for a hug, holding him there he began to talk to her.

"Hi princess," he smiled as he talked to his daughter. Alex struggled against Edward's hold but he couldn't escape. I rolled my eyes at the word 'princess'. Libby had Edward wrapped around her finger. He gave her everything she ever wanted; he was _very_ overprotective of her. In his eyes, no guy would ever be good enough for her. Kaleb and Nick were both overprotective of her also. Alex was just waiting for the day he could sit down with her boyfriend and show him embarrassing baby photos.

I knew that in Edward's eyes something was wrong. Alex had slipped from his grasp and Edward grabbed the top of the counter.

Walking over to them I took the phone from Edward and he wrapped an arm around me, relaxing instantly.

"Hi honey, what has your father looking like he wants to kill someone?"

"I told him that I had met a guy, his name is Josh, he wants to be an architect like I do, and we've been kind of seeing eachother for the past month."

"Oh Libby, that's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks mom," I could hear the smile in her voice that I had approved of her relationship.

"So, when do I get to meet him?" Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose and I smacked the top of his head before walking into the living room.

"He's going to come back to our house after we all get back from Edmonton," she said. Libby, this boy named Josh, and a few other friends took a road trip up to Edmonton, Alberta for a shopping trip.

"We'll be waiting," I said.

"Okay. Well I gotta go now mom, were going to watch a movie at Silver City," she said quickly. Silver City is the movie theatre that has a whole floor to it self, there is a dragon that breath's fire every fifteen minutes. I remember when we took the kids there. Kaleb was twelve, the twins were nine, and Alex was four, the dragon sent Libby and Alex into tears. I had to bring them outside the main area every time it went on.

"Don't be afraid of the dragon," I laughed.

"Haha, very funny. Bye Mom. Love you."

"Love you too," I hung up and went back over to Edward.

"She has a boyfriend," he mumbled.

"Yes," I replied while running my hands through his hair.

"I don't like it."

"It's not your choice Edward, she is nineteen, let her live her life," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But she's so young," he tucked my head under his chin.

"You have to let go of her sometime," I rubbed his back.

"Not yet," he sighed.

"Edward, you don't have to let go of her completely. Just let her have a little more space," I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'll try," he kissed me.

"That's all I'm asking," I kissed him.

The phone rang again and I sighed.

"Aren't we popular tonight?" Edward laughed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey mom it's Kaleb!" he said with a big hint of happiness in his voice.

"Hi Kaleb," I smiled at his happiness, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" he asked.

"You seem _very_ happy," I hedged.

"Well, I met this girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, anyways, her name is Andrea; she is a counselor here at camp. Her parents are Catherine and James," he explained happily.

"Is that so?" I asked amused. "And why is this girl suddenly so significant?"

"Well, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. She's really cool mom. I really like her. A lot. She's got brown curly hair and green eyes."

"She sounds wonderful. I have met her before. You have also, you very young though, you both were only about a year at the time."

"Sweet," I could hear the excitement evident in his voice.

"Take her out along the path with pink markers, and then go onto the path with orange markers once the pink ends. This will lead you to a small meadow right by the ocean. It's beautiful there. That's where your father proposed to me."

"I will mom thanks," he smiled.

"Bye honey. I love you. We will be up tomorrow to bring Alex for teen camp. I would like to meet Andrea then."

"Will do mom. Love you too."

And with that we both hung up.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"It seems our son is following in our footsteps. Literally."

"That's the one relationship I'm good with then."

I just shook my head and laughed at him. It's just like that quote Esme had told me so many years ago.

_Families are like fudge…mostly sweet…with a few nuts_

* * *

**There we are. **

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviwed, favorited, story alerted, and read. It means so much to me that a story by me could get so many hits. I truly am thankful for all your support. The thing that kept me writing was all your reivews. I read each and every one of them. Thank you so much for reading my story. **

**Here are some stories to check out: **

**-Boycotts and Barflies (if you havent already :P)**

**-Ready Made Family**

**-The four part series by muggleinlove called: Camp Wilderness, Learning to Live, Lessons in Life and Building a Family**

**-My not so simple life**

**-Little Pink Envelope (I am addicted to this story. Everytime she updates I start smiling like a four year old with a Lollypop)**

**-When we were young**

**Go to my favorite stories list for those and a bunch more!**

**Thank you again for your support. I truly did not expect it. **


End file.
